Sakura Love
by Maylu-Sah
Summary: Porque Kakashi não sentia ciúmes! Mesmo..? CAPÍTULO 20! KakaxSaku!
1. NejixSaku - O Melhor Dos Presentes

Ohayoo Minna-san! Aqui estou eu com a primeira one-shot da série **_Sakura´s Love. _**

**NÃO** haverá nenhuma ligação entre uma one e outra, e se um dia for necessário, eu avisarei antes.

Essa série tem o objetivo de trazer _todos _os casais que eu gosto, que tenham como personagem obrigatória, a Sakura ^^

As ones serão curtinhas, a menos que eu tenha um colapso (o que no caso, pode vir a acontecer a qualquer momento)

As pessoinhas que me conhecem da fic **_Sakura - A Flor de Cerejeira, _**peço que não me matem por ter posto a fic em hiatus. Ideias demais causam confusão e confusão causa falta de rendimento. Um dia eu volto a escrever.

Primeiríssima One, apresentando o casal... **NEJIxSAKU**

* * *

><p><em>O Melhor dos Presentes, by Maylu-Sah<em>

- Rápido Neji-san! Temos que achar um presente para Tenten!

A jovem kunoichi, Haruno Sakura exclamava animada, puxando o gênio Hyuuga para uma pequena loja de presentes. O aniversário de Tenten ocorreria em menos de três horas e Neji ainda não havia comprado o presente para a companheira de equipe.

Esbarrara com Sakura no caminho para o local onde aconteceria a festa e a garota, ao descobrir que ele não tinha nada a dar para Tenten, resolvera o ajudar, mesmo sem ele pedir.

- Sakura-san! – um velho senhor dizia, aproximando-se da garota que entrava pela porta. – A que devo a sua visita? Estou quase fechando a loja.

- Emergência Aketa-sama. Esse tonto ao meu lado esqueceu de comprar algo para sua companheira de equipe e hoje é seu aniversário! – a Haruno explicou a situação, fazendo Neji bufar.

- Ah claro querida. – o senhor olhou para Neji, o reconhecendo como um Hyuuga – Rapaz, pode escolher o que quiser.

Neji, ainda meio contragosto e achando aquilo tudo uma perda de tempo, pôs-se a olhar os bichinhos de pelúcia, livros de romance e outras coisas exageradamente femininas. Por um minuto, ele achou que Sakura estava ficando louca, ao cogitar na ideia de dar coisas tão femininas para Tenten, que nunca fizera questão de se parecer com uma.

Sakura, que parecia ter lido os pensamentos de Neji, sorriu docemente antes de dizer:

- Fique tranquilo. Uma mulher entende outra.

Neji virou os olhos e se deparou com um pequeno coala vestido em roupas tradicionais, segurando um pergaminho vermelho. Parecia com Tenten.

- Nyahh! Neji-san, você realmente sabe escolher... AKETA-SAMA! – gritou a garota, chamando pelo velho – ARRUME O MELHOR PAPEL DE PRESENTE!

- Hn. – resmungou Neji, sem paciência para aquela garota escandalosa. O convívio com Naruto estava fazendo muito efeito.

Alguns minutos depois, eles se encaminhavam para a festa de Tenten, que já estava quase começando.

O salão da Torre da Godaime estava belamente decorado, e cheio de pessoas. As cores branco, vermelho, marrom e até mesmo rosa enfeitavam as paredes e os forros das mesas. Ino, que era encarregada das flores, xingou Sakura por ter saído de repente do local, não terminando de ajuda-la com os lírios, flores preferidas de Tenten.

Nem era preciso dizer que a garota dos coques se surpreendera com a festa, já que nem mesmo lembrava que era seu aniversário. Com tantas coisas na cabeça, lhe parecia impossível lembrar. Nunca ela sorrira tanto na vida.

Na hora dos presentes, todos davam a ela armas e pergaminhos com jutsus. Mas Tenten, ao abrir o presente de Neji, surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ele, pulando em seu pescoço e dizendo:

- Ahhh Hyuuga! Finalmente botou a cabeça para funcionar! Eu adorei!

Sakura sorriu de onde estava lançando olhares de "Eu te disse" para o gênio. Ele tinha que admitir que confiar na Haruno fora um palpite certo. O presente dela para Tenten, fora uma pequena caixinha, que Tenten não ousou mostrar para ninguém. As pessoas não precisavam ficar sabendo de sua secreta apreciação por perfumes.

Quando a festa acabou, por volta das 3h00min da manhã, Neji se sentiu na obrigação de levar Sakura para casa, mesmo ela insistindo que podia voltar sozinha.

O caminho só não foi silencioso graças a Sakura, que quase mantinha um monólogo, já que o Hyuuga soltava pequenas frases, ou palavras.

Na porta da casa de Sakura, eles se despediram:

- Arigatou, por ter me trazido até aqui – disse Sakura, de repente acanhada. Os olhos de Neji nunca lhe pareceram tão intensos. Ele novamente, apenas resmungou algo. E então, tomando coragem, a rosada esticou-se um pouco, com a pretensão de dar um beijo na bochecha de Neji. Este, meio surpreso com o ato, virou o rosto por ímpeto.

No momento em que os lábios dos dois se encontraram, uma descarga elétrica passou por seus corpos, liberando seus instintos. Neji esticou os braços, enlaçando a fina cintura da jovem, apertando-a bem forte contra seu corpo. Sakura em resposta cruzou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Neji, desarrumando algumas de suas madeixas cor de café. A língua do mesmo pressionou os dentes dela, pedindo uma passagem que logo foi concedida.

Ao se separarem por falta de ar, Sakura havia superado Hinata no quesito vermelhidão e até mesmo Neji encontrava-se um pouco corado, pensando em como tal ato fora impensado e ao mesmo tempo tão... Delicioso.

Recobrando a consciência antes, Sakura rapidamente pronunciou, se enrolando um pouco nas palavras.

- Arigatou gozaimasu por ter me trazido em casa... Neji-kun... Itekimasu!

O rosto corado da garota, o novo sufixo e o beijo ficaram presos na cabeça de Neji até um pouco depois da porta da casa de Sakura se fechar. Com um micro sorriso no rosto, ele passou a se dirigir para o Distrito Hyuuga. Com a mão na testa, um pensamento correu por sua cabeça, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso.

"_Nunca pensei que o beijo dela pudesse ter gosto de melancia e menta"_

Hoje podia ter sido o aniversário de Tenten, mas fora Neji que ganhara o melhor dos presentes.

* * *

><p>Reviews movem montanhas. Deixe o seu (apertando o botãozinho) abaixo e faça uma pessoa feliz. 5 minutinhos de atenção são mais que bem vindos.<p>

Como eu ainda não decidi qual será o proximo casal, vocês podem escolher: SaixSaku - GaaxSaku - SasuSaku - NaruxSaku

Por enquanto, são suas opções

Itekimasu, minna-san! ^^


	2. SaixSaku - Aula de Sentir

**Ohayoo Minna-san!** ^^

No final das contas, nossa votação ficou assim:

_**ItaSaku: 1**_

_**SaiSaku: 2**_

_**GaaSaku: 1**_

Como dá para ver, SaixSaku foi vencedor. E realmente, como é difícil escrever sobre esse casal! Espero que tenha ficado decente.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto _não_ me pertence. Ele é do _Kishimoto_ e da _**Hinata**_. Agora, se fosse, a Akatsuki seria boa e o **_Itachi_** não teria morrido!

* * *

><p>Os dois se encaravam sérios. Não piscavam, não falavam, não se moviam e quase não respiravam.<p>

Era nessa situação que se encontravam Haruno Sakura e Sai, desde manhã. Sentados na biblioteca de Konoha, Sakura fazia o possível e o impossível para ensinar a Sai um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos.

Sakura começara explicando os sentimentos por meios de exemplos. E agora, nesse exato momento, fazia caras e bocas para ajudar Sai a expressar algo mais que um sorriso falso. O moreno a olhava atentamente, tentando copiar tudo. As poucas pessoas que passavam por lá e viam a cena, ou os achavam esquisitos, ou pensavam que eram um casal brincando. Tenten até mesmo perguntara isso a eles, deixando Sakura corada e Sai confuso.

Em seguida, Sakura levantou um pequeno cartaz, com o dizer "Alegria" estampado. Seu rosto se contraiu em um grande e belo sorriso, seus olhos verdes se estreitaram minimamente. Quando Sai tentou imitar a face da rosada, o resultado foi um pouco engraçado. Sakura percebeu e riu.

- Está parecendo um palhaço desbotado Sai! – ela ria. O moreno a olhou, antes de soltar:

- Diz isso a feiosa testuda.

Ela cerrou os punhos, em sinal de irritação. Sai não pode deixar de perceber que gostava de como a menina ficava nervosa e adorava provoca-la. Mesmo que isso significasse um galo na cabeça ou um olho roxo.

- E eu ainda perco o meu precioso tempo aqui – ela resmungou, passando seus olhos por todos os cartazes já vistos: "Tristeza", "Dor", "Saudade" "Preguiça" e agora "Alegria".

Se achava completamente boba por fazer algo do gênero, mas não podia evitar. Havia algum tempo em que se sentia estranha perto do moreno. Ela corava com mais facilidade e queria vê-lo verdadeiramente feliz, sem o tão costumeiro sorriso falso no rosto. Queria saber que tinha o ajudado a se sentir assim e ter orgulho por isso. Queria que Sai aprendesse a gostar de si mesmo e dela. Queria que ele fosse aceito no Time Kakashi, não como substituto de Sasuke, mas sim sendo Sai, o pintor sarcástico e de sorrisos falsos.

Ah, droga! Ela o amava! E sabia que não tinha nada haver com a semelhança entre ele e o traidor! Ela via os esforços sinceros dele, ela via o quanto ele às vezes parecia querer parecer indiferente ao mundo, sem sucesso.

- Sakura-san... – o chamado a assustou. Sai tinha o costume de só a chamar de feiosa.

- O que foi Sai? – ela indagou, a voz saindo mais doce do que ela gostaria. Inclinou-se um pouco para ouvir a resposta.

O rapaz hesitou por uns momentos olhando para um cartaz em especial, antes de dizer:

- Sakura-san... É possível... Mesmo para _mim_... Ser amado? – Sai perguntou, pegando o cartaz com a palavra "Amor". De inicio isso surpreendeu a rosada. Ele parecia estar realmente triste. Tinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos negros cobertos pelo cabelo.

Mas depois, ela sorriu. Sua inner gritava, dizendo que era o momento certo para declarar-se. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura seguiu os conselhos de seu lado "negro".

- Sim... – a Haruno sorriu meigamente, levantando-se de onde estava sentada e andando até Sai. Ela ergueu com delicadeza o rosto do mesmo, o puxando para si.

Foi um pequeno encostar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para despertar sensações desconhecidas em ambos. No garoto, um coração acelerado, bochechas vermelhas e um quase incontrolável desejo de proteger a rosada. Para ela, o gostinho do primeiro beijo, as borboletas no estômago e o rosto corado.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou, sem usar nenhum sufixo ou apelido. Os olhos ainda meio cerrados, querendo mais.

- Aishiteru... Sai-kun – ela confessou, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Ele arregalou os olhos no sinal da mais simples e pura surpresa.

- Mas e quanto a Sasuke-kun? – ele não queria ser um substituto. Não para ela.

- Sai-kun pode se parecer um pouco com Sasuke-kun, mas nunca será igual a ele já que... – ela se aproximou novamente dele, confidenciando – Você é bem melhor do que ele. Jamais pense que eu o considero uma cópia que o está substituindo.

Era mais do que o suficiente para Sai. Ele agarrou a cintura da garota, fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. Colou seus lábios nos dela, para desta vez iniciar um beijo mais profundo e demorado.

- Talvez eu seja capaz de te amar... Feiosa – ele falou, com um sorriso. Só que esse, não era falso ou debochado, era verdadeiro, carregando consigo a felicidade do momento. Sakura teve vontade de chorar e vendo as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos verdes da garota, Sai beijou sua testa com carinho.

- EEEEEEH? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – uma voz berrou, revelando o tão excêntrico ninja loiro: Naruto.

Nada que lhe interesse, viadinho – Sai riu com um pouco de deboche, fazendo alguns selos e desaparecendo junto de Sakura em forma de tinta.

- VOLTE AQUI! SAI SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Naruto berrava para o nada, sendo xingado pela bibliotecária.

Enquanto isso Sakura e Sai gargalhavam, achando graça da cena anterior. Eles estavam na casa do artista, sentados no sofá. Sakura brincava com os cabelo de Sai, enrolando-o em seus dedos.

- Quero até ver como Kakashi-sensei e a shishou vão reagir ao saberem disso. – ela comentou, imaginando a feição dos mais velhos.

Sai estremeceu. O sensei tratava Sakura como sua filha, bem como Tsunade. Provavelmente seria chamado na sala de Godaime e sofrer diversas ameaças em torno de horas. Tinha que se preparar para isso.

- Como vou ser ameaçado e provavelmente torturado dentro de um determinado tempo, preciso me preparar. E sei muito bem como – o pintor apertou Sakura contra si, pressionando seus lábios contra ela. Ela deu um risinho.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- O QUE? – gritou a Quinta junto do Hatake, que para a uma futura infelicidade de Sai estavam no mesmo lugar.

- Vou mata-lo – disse Kakashi com um olhar mortal.

- SHIZUNE! MANDE CHAMAR SAI AQUI AGORA!

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- E SHIZUNE... TRAGA IBIKI JUNTO!


	3. NaruxSaku - Almas Gêmeas

Ohayoo minna-san! *esconde atrás de uma pedra, com medo*

Demorei demais, né? Pois bem, minha desculpa é muito boa... **_NARUSAKU_**? Eu nunca consegui escrever uma fic com esse casal, pois acredito dentro das profundezas de minha alma que eles nao foram feitos para ficarem juntos como um casal. Eles sao sei lá, amigos, irmaos, no máximo. Eu devo ter escrito umas mil, e descartado todas... Foi muito cansativo** '-.-**

Pois bem, eu desisto. Espero que gostem do que escrevi, pois estou realmente apreensiva com relaçao as opinioes.

Aproveitem... 

Ps: A propósito, a votaçao ficou assim:

**_NaruxSaku: 2_**

SasuxSaku:1

_GaaxSaku: 1_

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **nao** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata_. Se o tio Kishimoto me desse ele, o _**Itachi**_ nao morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a **_Akatsuki_** seria boa. _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p><em>Almas Gêmeas<em>

A Praça de Konoha encontrava-se lotada. Não era para menos, afinal, dentro de poucos minutos, o ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça-oca se casaria.

O mesmo estava ali perto, em uma barraca montada para sua arrumação. O universo parecia conspirar de repente contra ele. Aos seus olhos, a gravata laranja não combinava mais com o terno azul-escuro (praticamente preto), que comprara exatamente por parecer a melhor composição para o tão esperado momento. Seu cabelo parecia um ouriço sua aparência não chegava aos pés da sua noiva. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Sasuke – que era um dos padrinhos – já tinha se cansado do loiro, e agora esperava pelo mesmo do lado de fora, junto com os outros que o loiro tinha escolhido. Diga-se de passagem, era muita gente. Até mesmo Gaara estava no meio. Segundo Naruto, o casamento ficava mais importante com a presença do "ilustre" Kazekage.

Os homens avistaram uma figura esbelta se aproximando e nenhum deles pode negar sua beleza. Sasuke sorriu minimamente, dando um pequeno selinho na esposa. O casamento dos dois tinha sido a pouco menos de dois meses.

Entrando na barraca, a figura avistou o melhor amigo, dando um doce sorriso. Como o garoto tinha amadurecido, tornando-se um homem. Tsunade lhe confidenciara que durante a festa de casamento, ia anuncia-lo como seu sucessor. O Rokudaime.

- Nee Naruto, se você continuar assim, a Hina-chan vai ficar viúva antes de casar – ela disse, observando o loiro quase arrancar os cabelos.

Ele se virou, com os olhos azuis pidões – Sakura-chan, eu não sei se vou conseguir...

- Foi ficar pessimista logo agora? – ela perguntou, forçando-o a se sentar em uma cadeira que ficava de frente para um grande espelho. – Qual é Naruto, isso não parece com você!

- A Hina-chan vai estar linda e eu vou estar um tonto ao seu lado e o Neji... E o Hiashi-sama vão...

- Respire Uzumaki! – a rosada ordenou – Tem 24 anos! Pare de agir como uma criança chorona, senão eu mesmo faço questão de quebrar sua cara!

Naruto se calou. Ele sabia muito bem que Sakura era capaz de fazer aquilo que falava.

- Escute bem Naruto. Hoje é um dos dias mais importantes da sua vida, certo? – ela viu o loiro assentir – E tenho certeza de que é o dia mais feliz da Hina-chan. Vocês dois se amam, e tenho certeza de que vão ser felizes juntos. Até hoje me surpreendo com seu amadurecimento, como mudou daquele menino barulhento e bagunceiro para esse homem forte e que salvou Konoha dezenas de vezes. Agora, depois de finalmente receber o reconhecimento pelo qual tanto batalhou, você vai casar com a pessoa certa. Então, mostre um pouco de coragem, vá na praça e diga "Eu aceito"! Okay?

Com os olhos minimamente mais arregalados, o Uzumaki abriu um largo sorriso para a rosada. A verdade era que aqueles dois eram chamados de "Os Redemoinhos da Folha", graças as parcerias que faziam nas missões. Sem contar que na vila, quase sempre estavam juntos, comendo ramen, brigando, ou mesmo vendo o loiro correr de uma irritada garota cor-de-rosa. Depois que Naruto tinha retornado do treino com Jiraiya, os dois tinham desenvolvido um laço que deveria superar a todos os outros.

- Dattebayo! A Hina-chan que me aguarde! Uzumaki Naruto está pronto! – bradou, com o costumeiro entusiasmo vindo à tona.

Do lado de fora da barraca, os padrinhos do portador da Kyuubi suspiraram, parabenizando Sasuke pelo desempenho da esposa. Só mesmo a mulher para realizar tal ato. Agora, eles viam Tenten correndo feito uma maluca em um vestido igual ao de Sakura. Os coques que a caracterizavam estavam desfeitos, deixando a mulher com um ar mais maduro. Ela cumprimentou Neji com um rápido selinho, entrando na barraca.

- Uchiha Sakura! Nós precisamos da sua ajuda! Hinata... – a morena parou de falar, vendo a demasiada atenção que Naruto prestava em sua pessoa – Vamos logo! Uzumaki vá logo para a praça que sua noiva está quase pronta.

Naruto assentiu, dando um forte abraço na ex-Haruno, que retribuiu comovida com o momento de seu melhor amigo, companheiro e irmão. Não eram necessários laços consanguíneos para junta-los, pois suas almas estavam em total sincronia uma com a outra. Indo, Sakura desejou boa sorte ao homem.

Teve que resolver com Hinata o mesmo problema de insegurança que lidava com Naruto minutos atrás. A Hyuuga jazia belíssima, com o vestido branco e longo, sendo coberto por pequenos brilhos, que realçavam os olhos perolados e emocionados. Nas mãos, um buque feito pelas suas madrinhas, recheado de lírios amarelos, rosas brancas e um único girassol, complementando o significado de seu nome.

Quando a mesma apareceu, acompanhada de Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai, a Uchiha pode ver os olhos azuis safira de Naruto se arregalarem cheios de alegria. Diga-se de passagem, ela podia jurar que o sorriso que o mesmo deu daria para iluminar todo o mundo ninja por uma semana, tamanha sua intensidade. O sol deveria se envergonhar, pois Naruto novamente o superava.

Depois de "Eu aceito" e do pequeno beijo que quase fez a Hyuuga desmaiar e Neji, junto de Hiashi quase matarem o loiro, a festa começou. Tsunade bebia, junto de Shizune, que já cansara de reclamar. Lee dizia coisas sobre o "Fogo da Juventude", Ino suspirava e reclamava com Sai sobre quando seria a vez deles. O moreno tratava de desviar do assunto. Chouji comia, Shikamaru dormia e Temari fazia questão de acorda-lo com um tabefe na cabeça.

- Neji! – chamou Sakura, no barzinho montado. – Vamos beber!

Esse era um costume que rendia muitas brigas por parte de Sasuke, que não aceitava o fato de sua mulher adorar beber, principalmente na companhia do Hyuuga, de Ino, Lee e até mesmo Kankurou, toda vez que a mesma ia para Suna em alguma missão. Era nesses momentos que ele amaldiçoava a Godaime por passar esse habito terrível a pupila. Neji concordou, e logo Lee juntou-se a eles, impondo quase que uma aposta.

Cinco doses de saquê depois, quando Lee começava a se alterar, Sakura pode ouvir a sua shishou falando com todos, anunciando que Naruto seria o próximo Hokage. Um momento de silêncio, um arregalar de olhos safira e por fim, uma exclamação.

- DATTEBAYO!

Ela riu para si mesma. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de cada momento que tinham passado juntos: das brigas, lutas, treinamentos, lágrimas, sopapos, risos, gargalhadas, planos e momentos de silêncio, onde cada um lia os pensamentos do outro. Já tinham se passado 12 anos... Doze anos que eram um time, que tinham sido unidos por um forte laço emocional.

Ela o entendia. E ele a entendia.

Sakura podia ser casada com Sasuke, e Naruto podia ter acabado de se casar com Hinata. Eles podiam amar seus parceiros mais que a própria vida, mas também se amavam a pondo de sacrificar a mesma.

A conclusão era sempre a mesma...

Eles eram almas gêmeas...

Que só não tinham nascido para ficarem juntas.

Azar, talvez?

* * *

><p>Espero que nao me matem, pois eu realmente me esforcei para escrever essa fic... Eu aceito qualquer tipo de review, seja amaldiçoando minha vida insignificante ou elogiando essa novata meio doida.<p>

Vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Angel Uchiha: **_Eu concordo quanto a isso. SaixSaku é um casal muito fofo, pena que nao existem muitas fanfics deles. Agradeço o review e espero que tenha gostado da NaruxSaku._

**Gabilumi: **_De início também pensei que nao iria ficar muito bom o SaixSaku, mas depois, até que ficou bonitinho. Obrigada pelo review e continue acompanhando._

**Isabela:**_Olha, eu fiquei com peninha do Sai, mas quem mandou gostar da menininha da Godaime e do Copy Ninja? O Ibiki serve para deixar as coisas mais claras a ele. O detallhe do cartaz eu tive por uma imagem que eu vi. No fim, foi NaruxSaku mesmo. Obrigadinha pelo review e continue lendo!_

**_TÁ BOM..._**

**_Qual casal que minhas adoradas vao querer para o próximo cap?_**

**_Deixem suas opçoes nos reviews!_**

**_(Vamos ver que tipo de tortura vocês irao preparar para mim dessa vez... TT^TT)_**

**_Sayoonara minna-san!_**


	4. GaaxSaku - Sorvete

Ohayoo Minna-san (se esconde atrás de alguma coisa). Sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por ter demorado tamnto, né?

Eu tenho tantos motivos que poderia escrever uma fic com eles, mas ai eu estaria desperdiçando o **meu tempo** e o de **_vocês_**.

Eu só recebi um review (valeu _**Strikis**_) no capítulo passado, e o mesmo não especificava que casal queria. Por isso, como já me tinha sido pedido antes várias vezes, resolvi fazer uma **GaaSaku**.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a **_Akatsuki_** seria boa. _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p><em>Sorvete, by Maylu-Sah<em>

Gaara não pensaria nisso. Pararia de observar. Pararia de _observá-la_. Deixaria de olhar Haruno Sakura e sua infame casquinha de morango.

Mas... Porque raios ela tinha que dar todas aquelas lentas lambidas com uma expressão de êxtase tão... Sexy? Isso estava fazendo seu corpo reagir de maneiras impróprias para o local. Nunca agradeceu tanto a quantidade de roupas que tinha que usar como Kazekage. Mesmo que o calor fosse quase insuportável.

- Hmmm... – gemeu Sakura, depois de mais uma lambida – Temari-chan! Esse é o melhor sorvete que já tomei na minha vida toda! – e continuou com seu espetáculo oral, chamando a atenção de outros homens que passavam pelo local. Afinal, não era todo dia que eles tinham a chance de desfrutar de uma bela imagem que era Sakura e seu sorvete.

Temari, que tomava um sundae de chocolate ao lado da amiga, somente ria maliciosamente, observando Gaara dar olhares mortais aos atrevidos que quase babavam encima da kunoichi de Konoha, para logo em seguida, voltar a olhar a menina com os mesmos olhos famintos. – É Saku-chan! Ainda mais o dia estando tão quente, né?

- É sim! – a rosada ria, alheia ao que estava acontecendo, preocupada demais em afastar o maldito calor que sentia. Em Konoha, o clima na maioria do ano era ameno e agradável, uma combinação gostosa de frio com calor. Agora, mesmo que estivesse em Suna por mais de dois meses – graças a uma missão dada por sua shishou – ainda não se acostumara com o calor escaldante dos dias e do frio cortante da noite. Ela olhou para Gaara, que não comia nada – Nee, Gaara-sama, não vai tomar sorvete?

Gaara a olhou seriamente, antes de responder – Já disse para me chamar somente de Gaara. E eu não gosto de sorvete.

A Haruno se impressionou, pensando se isso era realmente era possível. Temari deu um risinho – Saku-chan, o Gaara é praticamente imune ao calor. Ele não gosta de nada gelado.

- Ohh, nunca pensei que isso fosse possível! – Sakura disse, terminando a bola de sorvete e comendo rapidamente a casquinha. – Agora sim me sinto renovada! Mais um minuto nesse calor e eu juro que derretia!

- Hoje está mesmo quente – comentou Temari, olhando para o céu.

- Hmmm... – balbuciou seu irmão mais novo, concordando. Não pelos mesmos motivos.

Depois disso, Gaara teve de retornar ao seu escritório para aguentar a ladainha do conselho. Mais uma reclamação e Gaara seria forçado a usar sua areia para silenciar aqueles velhos que não tinham nada para fazer. Sakura foi para o hospital treinar algumas enfermeiras e curar pacientes. Estes, por sinal, machucavam-se de propósito só para ver a médica-nin de Konoha. Temari observava as poucas nuvens que por um milagre tinham aparecido em Suna, lembrando-se de um certo preguiçoso com cabelo de abacaxi. A Godaime já enviara um falcão, dizendo que Nara Shikamaru passaria por ali dentro de alguns dias.

Quase oito horas da noite o Kazekage voltava para casa, cansado e com fome. O vento frio da noite não o afetava, pois tinha sua areia para protegê-lo. Chegou a sua casa, vendo que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Não era hora do jantar, então pensou que fosse Kankuro, o irmão que parecia não ter fundo no estômago.

Mas o que Gaara encontrou na cozinha não era nem de longe o que imaginava. Sakura, sentada na bancada do lugar, comia tranquilamente uma taça com sorvete, desta vez de creme com chocolate. Parecia que sua mente estava em outro lugar. Somente quando o Sabaku ficou na sua frente, que a menina o viu, soltando uma exclamação surpresa.

- Ah! G-Gaara... G-Gaara-sama! – gaguejou, um pouco envergonhada com a própria gulodice.

- Gaara – o ruivo corrigiu.

Um pouco tímida, Sakura olhou para os lados, pensando no que fazer para que o silêncio instalado fosse quebrado – Gaara-kun, não gostaria de um pouco de sorvete? – perguntou, mas depois lembrou-se que ele não gostava de sorvete. Ia corrigir-se, mas Gaara foi mais rápido.

- Sim, eu quero.

Chocada, mas feliz, a kunoichi sorriu, preparando uma taça igual a sua, quase transbordando do doce gelado. O ruivo a olhou, percebendo que ela parecia ansiosa para vê-lo comer. Deliberadamente, colocou a colherinha na boca, sentindo o gosto misto derreter-se em sua boca. Era melhor do que pensava. Assim, começou a comer sob os olhares da Haruno. Sakura observava-o, sem fazer questão de disfarçar o ato. Olhou para os desgrenhados cabelos ruivos que lhe caiam na face, a tatuagem "Amor" em sua testa, os olhos verde-água semicerrados e os lábios finos que se entreabriam levemente para por uma porção de sorvete.

"**Shannaro! Como eu queria ser aquele sorvete! Sentir aqueles lábios de encontro a...**_"_

Sakura corou ao ouvir a voz de sua Inner ressoar em sua cabeça. "_Cale-se!" _Ela pensou "_Pare de pensar esse tipo de coisa dentro da minha cabeça!_

_"_**Quem o está observando feito uma pervertida não sou eu, é você! **Retrucou seu eu interior.

_"Eu não sou pervertida!" _A Haruno parecia um pimentão, enquanto sua Inner ria de sua cara.

"**Pervertida, pervertida, pervertida! Ero-Sakura! Hahaha"**

**- **Haruno? – indagou Gaara, chamando a atenção delas. – Tudo bem? – ele ainda tinha o semblante sério e indiferente, mas por dentro sentia uma leve faísca de preocupação. O rosto da rosada se encontrava muito vermelho, talvez mais do que o seu cabelo.

- Sakura – ela o corrigiu, imitando o ato do ruivo minutos mais cedo – Sim, sim, Gaara-kun, eu estou bem. Acho que está fazendo muito calor, e não está ventando aqui na cozinha e... Quer um copo d'água? O doce do sorvete pode... – por puro nervosismo, tagarelava qualquer coisa que lhe vinha na mente.

O Sabaku a olhava sem entender, pondo vez ou outra a colher de sorvete na boca.

**"Cale a boca criatura! O ruivo gostoso deve estar te achando uma maluca ou mesmo... Uma irritante." **

Foi o golpe de misericórdia dado por sua Inner. Sakura calou a boca no mesmo instante, parando de falar algo sobre molho de pimenta e dias frios. Analisou com cuidado a expressão inalterada do homem a sua frente, pensando no que ele estaria pensando de si. Estaria realmente sendo irritante? Essa palavra era seu maior tabu. Seu antigo amor, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha o costume de chamá-la assim. Sim, antigo amor, pois depois de tantos anos, Sakura o superara. Deixara de correr atrás dele e dedicou-se a procurar por outra pessoa. Namorou por um tempo Kiba, mas o relacionamento não durou muito. Ele era mais seu amigo do que namorado. E agora, morria de medo da impressão que estava deixando no ruivo a sua frente, já que se sentia terrivelmente atraída por ele. Perguntou-se se não tinha alguma tara por rapazes sérios, calados e inexpressíveis.

- Err... Eu acho que vou subir e... e... fazer alguma coisa. – levantou-se meio acanhada – Boa-noite Gaara-kun. – passou por ele, mas tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Fechou os olhou esperando pela queda, mas nada veio. Abriu lentamente os orbes verdes, encontrando outros olhos de semelhante cor. Gaara a tinha segurado em um movimento rápido, enlaçando seus braços na fina cintura.

Ele praguejou mentalmente. O calor que irradiava daquele corpo era demais para ele. Queria desesperadamente toma-la para si, mas não podia. Ela amava ao Uchiha-bunda-de-pato e toda nação ninja deveria saber disso. Não correria o risco de viciar-se naquele corpo para depois ser largado. Não sabia o que era o amor de um homem para uma mulher, pois o fraternal seus irmãos e Uzumaki Naruto o tinham ensinado. Tinha medo. Era vergonhoso admitir, mas o tinha.

Sakura ainda olhava os olhos verdes, que pareciam bem distantes. Fixou sua atenção na marca vermelha que Gaara carregava na testa. Dominada por momentos por sua Inner, tocou gentilmente aquela marca que tanto significava. Os olhos do ruivo se voltaram para a kunoichi, mas isso não a fez parar. Seus dedos trilharam o contorno do rosto masculino, passando por entre os olhos verdes, o nariz fino, a boca gelada pelo sorvete e pelo queixo quadrado. Um arrepio passava por seu corpo, mas unindo uma coragem que ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado, beijou o kanji.

Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram por míseros segundos, antes que, de supetão, se afastasse da rosada, de suas suaves mãos e de seus lábios mornos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Haruno? – perguntou, a máscara gelada que era sua face contorcendo-se em uma leve careta de irritação.

- Eu... bem... – Sakura não sabia o que responder. Tinha agido por um impulso.

- Não pense que aceitarei esse tipo de coisa – continuou o Sabaku, elevando seu tom de voz. Normalmente não se alteraria daquela forma, mas sua cabeça rodopiava em confusas interrogações e conclusões que julgava precipitadas – Eu não sou o Uchiha.

A médica-nin soltou um gemido pasmo ao perceber do que Gaara falava. Ele parecia uma criança, temendo sobre algo incerto. Sorriu logo em seguida, pondo seus braços ao redor dele. Gaara congelou. O que diabos era aquilo? – Gaara... – ela o chamou bem baixinho – Eu não sinto nada por Sasuke há muito tempo. Não posso dizer que te amo, não, isso seria mentira, e eu não as aprecio, porém, posso afirmar do fundo do meu coração que sinto alguma coisa por você. Não sabemos como isso irá terminar, mas eu gostaria de lhe ensinar o que é o amor. Também gostaria de reaprender esse sentimento ao seu lado.

Lentamente, enquanto saia de seu estado de choque, Gaara foi retribuindo o abraço. A apertou com força contra seu peito e escorregou para o chão. Não souberam ao certo quanto tempo esse momento durou, mas quanto terminou, olharam profundamente um nos olhos do outro. Sakura deu um aberto sorriso, e pela primeira vez talvez, Gaara também sorriu com todos os dentes que possuía.

Ocultos por uma parede, Temari e Kankuro riam baixinho.

- Eu disse que comprar sorvete era uma boa ideia – sussurrou Temari, vendo o aberto sorriso do seu irmãozinho.

- Eu disse que avisar a Sakura que tinha sorvete em casa era uma boa – Kankuro pegou seu mérito na situação.

Mas todos sabemos que o verdadeiro herói aqui foi o sorvete, né?

* * *

><p><em>Gostou<em>? **Manda review**! ^^

**Não gostou**? _Manda review do mesmo jeito_! ¬¬

Olha gente, não dói nadinha escrever e isso incentiva muita gente a continuar a escrever.

Aperte o botãozinho abaixo e faça essa escritora feliz **XD**

**Conto com vocês para escrever sobre o próximo par da nossa Sakurinha. *-***


	5. ItaxSaku - Encontro Sob O Guarda-Chuva

Ohayoo Minna-san~ Voltei dos mortos para postar ^^

Eu recebi uma review que me dava duas opções: _ItaxSaku_ e **DeixSaku**. No fim, a ideia veio para ItaxSaku. É meio fluffy, não sei -_-'

Enfim...!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a **_Akatsuki_** seria boa. _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p>Quando Uchiha Itachi tinha 10 anos, conheceu uma garotinha de olhos verdes e cabelos de incomum tom de rosa chiclete. Ela chorava, escondida pela sombra de uma grande árvore.<p>

Haruno Sakura tinha 5 anos quando um menino de semblante fechado chegou perto de si e perguntou se estava bem. Ela o achara assustador na hora, e começou a chorar com mais força do que antes.

Itachi não entendeu o problema dela, mas quando ouviu velhas fofoqueiras dizendo que o culpado era ele, o moreno suavizou a face e perguntou novamente à garota se ela estava bem. Desta vez, quando o olhou, ela cessou o choro, para o alivio do Uchiha.

Sakura via que o garoto a sua frente não era mau como os outros que a pouco tempo atrás tinham lhe ofendido, tudo por conta de sua testa. Respondeu a pergunta dele.

- Eu não estou bem.

Itachi encarou a criança por segundos, antes de voltar a perguntar:

- Porque?

- Os meninos ficam me chamando de "testuda" e "testa de marquise". Eu não sei porque eles fazem isso. Sou uma menina má?

Itachi a olhou compreensivo. Ele sabia como crianças podiam ser maldosas quando queriam.

- Seu nome?

- Haruno. Haruno Sakura-chan.

- Sou Uchiha Itachi.

A menina pareceu conhecer esse sobrenome, arregalando os olhos. O moreno imaginou o que ela ouvia dizer sobre sua família. Seja lá o que fosse, a maioria era verdade. Os Uchihas não eram conhecidos por sua simpatia, com poucas exceções, como sua mãe, Mikoto e Shisui, seu melhor amigo.

Sakura sentia certa curiosidade. Seu Otou-san tinha o costume de dizer que os Uchihas eram antipáticos, enquanto sua Okaa-san falava que eles eram uma raça perigosa. Mas Itachi não parecia assim. Parecia preocupado com ela, coisa rara.

- Você é uma boa garota.

De joelhos, ficou no mesmo nível que ela. Tirou um lenço do bolso e com suavidade limpou os rastros das lágrimas que manchavam as bochechas rosadas.

- O-Obrigada, Ita-chan.

Itachi sentiu vontade de rir diante do apelido extremamente infantil. Somente sua mãe o chamava assim, e ainda em particular. Ofereceu a mão.

- Gostaria de um dango?

A rosada deu um enorme sorriso, mostrando um pequeno buraquinho entre os dentes pequenos e brancos. Aceitou a mão com alegria, cantarolando que queria o dango docinho que uma moça fazia perto da praça central de Konoha.

Itachi não havia entendido o motivo de estar sendo tão gentil com a menininha, mas não importava. O sorriso dela lembrava o de seu irmãozinho, Sasuke. Falando nele, o mesmo devia estar emburrado, esperando para brincar.

Naquele dia porém, Itachi chegou mais tarde em casa.

* * *

><p>Quando tinha onze anos, Itachi viu Sakura brincando com uma menina loira, e ficou feliz.<p>

Sakura finalmente tinha conseguido sua primeira amiga: Yamanaka Ino. Ela queria ser como a loira. Queria ser a flor principal de um arranjo, e não somente um complemento.

Os dois se esbarraram na rua em um dia nublado.

- Ita-chan!

Ela o cumprimentou, e ele sorriu de canto, bagunçando os cabelos rosados dela, notando vendo a fita vermelha que prendia sua franja longe da testa. Hum, então a pequena menina estava ficando mais forte...

- Olá, Sakura-chan. Como tem estado?

Sakura havia olhado para aqueles olhos negros e profundos, sentindo o rosto queimar. Tinha colocado as mãos no peito, que parecia descontrolado. Como uma mera criança de 6 anos, Sakura não foi capaz de dizer que tipo de sentimento era aquele.

- Muito bem, Ita-chan! Algumas meninas ainda falam da minha testa, mas a Ino-chan é forte, e elas não chegam muito perto! Ela é incrível, Ita-chan!

Itachi viu o quanto os olhos dela brilharam. Alegria, admiração, com uma leve e quase imperceptível ponta de tristeza.

- Você que é incrível, pequena. Está ficando mais forte.

Ela o tinha olhado, os orbes verdes arregalados em genuína surpresa. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, começou a chover. Tão forte que ambos ficaram encharcados em um instante. Itachi tinha pegado no colo, usando uma velocidade excepcional para chegar até um abrigo. Maravilhada com as habilidades do mais velho, Sakura nada pode fazer a não ser sorrir.

- Obrigada.

Ela tinha um pequeno buraquinho entre os dentes.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado, soltando um suspiro.

A chuva continuou por mais de meia hora, lavando as ruas de Konoha. Sentados e encostados na parede, o Uchiha e a Haruno viam as pessoas passando por eles, apressadas. Uma senhora com uma capa de chuva, um jonnin protegendo a cabeça com um livro, uma mulher loira correndo. Um casal ou outro passava, colados por debaixo do guarda-chuva.

- Encontro sub o guarda-chuva.

Itachi olhou para a pequena menina ao seu lado. Era impressão dele ou os olhos verdes dela se tornaram mais brilhantes?

- Hm?

- Eu queria um encontro sub o guarda-chuva.

- Não acha que é muito nova, Sakura-chan? – ele engasgou um riso ao ver o beicinho feito pela criança.

- Quando eu tiver um namorado, eu vou sim ter um desses!

- Ah é? E quem você quer que seja seu namorado?

Sakura corou muitos tons de vermelho. Brincou com os dedos – ela devia estar passando muito tempo com Hina-chan – pensando no que dizer. Finalmente:

- Já sei! Você, Ita-chan!

O Uchiha engasgou, pego completamente de surpresa.

Sakura o olhou inocentemente, ainda brincando com os dedos.

Itachi não pode se conter, murmurando algo que deixou a criança com uma face convencida. Ela vencera.

- T-Tudo bem... Mas só daqui a uns anos. Prometo.

Quando chegou em casa, a mãe de Itachi, a doce Mikoto, perguntou o motivo do filho estar com um leve rubor nas bochechas. Ele resmungou algo como "menina" "rosa" e "desprevenido", deixando a mãe divagando. Sasuke, que ouviu tudo, somente murmurou um emburrado: "meninas são nojentas".

* * *

><p>Quando Sakura fez 7 anos, sua festinha foi cheia de amigos e doces e bolo e rosa e... Sem <em>ele.<em>

Itachi olhou com culpa para o convite de aniversário decorado, uma letra infantil dizendo: "_De: H. Sakura; Para: Ita-chan". _ Ele não aparecera, pois tinha prometido brincar com Sasuke – o menino nem quis saber da festa, alegando que a mesma era cheia de meninas e suas frescuras – e além disso, tinha uma reunião com o Conselho de Anciãos. Já imaginava o que eles queriam, e sua cabeça latejava.

Finalmente, após abrir os presentes e cantar "Parabéns para você", Sakura viu sua casa se esvaziando. Esta estava uma bagunça, mas seus pais a liberaram da limpeza. Agradecida, a menina foi para a cozinha. Encontrou o seu bolo deformado. Pensou por um segundo, antes de começar a mexer nos armários.

Seus pais tinham saído e seu irmão tinha adormecido, tamanho o cansaço. Com isso, Itachi sentou-se na varanda, vendo o sol se por com preguiça. Seu momento de sossego não durou muito, já que o barulho estridente da campainha soou pela casa quase vazia.

A rosada esperou pacientemente, até que a porta se abriu. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, viu o cabelo de Itachi solto. Era lindo.

- Sakura-chan! – ele exclamou, surpreso.

- Ita-chan...

Ela não parecia muito feliz.

- Desculpe-me por não ter ido na sua festa, mas hoje eu estava realmente ocupado e...

Antes que Itachi se explicasse por completo, Sakura esticou as mãos, revelando um embrulho mal-feito.

- Para você.

Um tanto quanto antagônico, não? O aniversário era da rosada, contudo o moreno que ganhava algo. Ele aceitou, abrindo. Era um pedaço de bolo. Pela aparência, de baunilha com morango e chantilly rosa.

- Pensei que gostaria...

- Sim, Sakura-chan, eu gostei muito – o Uchiha sorriu – Um momento.

Entrou dentro de casa correndo, pegando um pequeno embrulho. Tão pequeno que cabia na palma de sua mão, sendo assim completamente oculto.

Sakura sentiu os olhos brilharem quando o mais velho voltou com esse pequeno presente. Ávida, o abriu, achou um pequeno colar de prata, com uma flor de cerejeira como pingente, feita de ametistas rosas. Um tom idêntico ao de seu cabelo.

- Ita-chan, é lindo!

Ela pulou nele, o abraçando fortemente.

Itachi a apertou contra o peito.

* * *

><p>Quando tinha 13 anos, Uchiha Itachi dizimou o clã Uchiha, deixando para trás somente seu irmãozinho de 8 anos, Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Aos 8 anos, quando Haruno Sakura ouviu a trágica notícia, ficou uma semana dentro de casa, chorando. Ela não queria, ou melhor, não podia acreditar que seu Ita-chan tinha feito algo assim.

Itachi se juntou a Akatsuki. A memória de Sakura sempre ficou clara em sua mente, mesmo que com o passar dos anos sua visão se deteriorasse e ele achasse que já não era uma pessoa, e sim um monstro assassino.

Sakura se tornou uma kunoichi e fez parte do Time 7. Se apaixonou pelo vingador, Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca admitiria que via nele o irmão mais velho e que nunca, mas nunca mesmo odiá-lo-ia. Os momentos felizes que tivera com ele sempre seriam dela.

Itachi morreu aos 21 anos. Já tinha visto Sakura crescida e linda, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de falar novamente com ela. Queria dizer que ela tinha ficado forte, que tinha orgulho dela...

Sakura visitou o túmulo dele com 18 anos. Caiu de joelhos e chorou a ponto de soluçar, alto e claro. Levava nas suas mãos flores. Lírios. Simbolizavam coisas que as pessoas não associariam a Uchiha Itachi: Nobreza e Pureza. Mas para ela, fazia muito sentido.

Começou a chover, como há 12 anos atrás.

- Você... Você prometeu, Ita-chan! Disse que teríamos um encontro sub o guarda-chuva! Ita-chan!

Ela caiu de joelhos, inconsolável.

Aos 20 anos, Haruno Sakura morreu em combate. Os inimigos de Naruto finalmente tinham sido derrotados, mas isso custou caro.

E longe daquela terra cheia de mortes e sangue e tragédias e solidão, a rosada e o moreno se encontraram. Chovia no País do Fogo.

Ela sorriu inocentemente, e ele a levou para perto de si. Mesmo que onde quer que estivessem não chovesse, Itachi a segurou junto de si, como os casais faziam no encontro sub o guarda-chuva.

E eles caminharam juntos, em algum lugar entre o Céu, a Terra, e o Inferno.


	6. KibaxSaku - Ver

Eu me superei! Nunca imaginei que pudesse escrever um tão rápido – em comparação com os outros – mas inspiração é assim: Vem do nada ^^

Agradecendo as meninas que me mandaram reviews no capitulo passado, fiquei muito feliz! Uma não especificou qual queria, e as outras sugeriram casais diferentes: Um _**DeixSaku**_ e um **KibaxSaku. **Foi dificílimo escolher entre eles, mas acabei ficando com o KibaxSaku. The Last One, quem sabe da próxima ^^?

Enfim, espero que todas aproveitem essa one, porque até eu achei... interessante.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a _**Akatsuki**_ seria boa. _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura já havia visto muita coisa nessa vida. Já tinha lutado em diversas batalhas, enfrentado uma guerra de níveis mundiais, tratado os piores e mais feios ferimentos possíveis e descoberto antídotos considerados milagrosos. Tinha também superado seu amor por Sasuke, comido comidas nojentas com Naruto e Lee, brigado com Neji sobre cortes de cabelo, bebido até cair com Kankuro, desafiado Shikamaru no Go, utilizado o Sexy No Jutsu versão masculina para distrair Anko de Kakashi, corrido semi-nua por Konoha com Ino e Tenten, quebrado um bar com Tsunade e Gai e beijado Hinata durante uma missão. Podia-se dizer que havia poucas coisas no mundo a rosada não tinha visto.<p>

Mas definitivamente, nunca mesmo, na história de vida dela, ela imaginaria ver o que estava vendo no momento.

_Inuzuka Kiba parado na porta dela, sem Akamaru, vestindo um terno preto e gravata vermelha, corado e segurando um buquê de crisântemos. E isso numa sexta-feira. As 20h._

Sakura fez questão de piscar duas vezes, para garantir que tudo aquilo era real. Olhou para trás, em busca de um calendário, para ver se não era alguma piadinha de 1 de Abril. 23 de Julho. Então...?

- Er... Hm... Oi, Kiba? O que você está fazendo, hm, aqui? – ela não sabia exatamente o que falar.

O homem a olhou meio apreensivo.

- Poderíamos falar disso dentro da sua casa? É meio... particular. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

A Haruno só assentiu, dando espaço para que ele entrasse no seu pequeno apartamento. Kiba despencou em seu sofá. Sakura cruzou os braços na frente do peito, aproximando-se dele sem pressa. Analisava aquela estranha situação com curiosidade. O que o Inuzuka poderia querer com ela?

- Agora que já se acomodou na minha casa, pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Sakura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. O rapaz suspirou.

- Quer sair comigo?

A boca da médica-nin abriu e fechou várias vezes, sem que nenhum som saísse dos lábios rosados. Por fim, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão em sua testa.

- Está se sentindo bem, Kiba? Se quiser, podemos ir para o hospital e fazer um check-up – tirando a mão da testa de Kiba, Sakura completou – Está sem febre, mas...

- Não é nada disso – vendo a confusão no rosto dela, tratou de explicar – Olha, sabe aquela kunoichi de Iwa que ta aqui para o exame chunnin?

- A pirralha que se oferece para todo espécime masculino de Konoha? – Sakura perguntou, lembrando-se da garota de 14 anos que vivia testando sua paciência. Em uma semana ela já tinha tropeçado encima de Naruto, convidado Sasuke para sair, tentado tirar os óculos de Shino e esfregado os peitos – quase inexistentes – na cara de Genma – Genma! – e isso que a kunoichi ficara sabendo.

- Essa mesma.

- O que tem ela?

- Aparentemente, meus _adorados amigos _– Kiba enfatizou as palavras, desgostoso – Não quiseram lidar mais com ela, e a tacaram para cima de mim. Ela me perseguiu a semana toda, até que eu não aguentei e disse que tinha uma namorada... Você.

Toda a pena que Sakura sentia dele no momento se esvaiu, dando lugar para a incredulidade, seguida de raiva. Ela levantou-se, afetada.

- Eu?! Kiba, você enlouqueceu?! Da última vez que eu verifiquei, eu estava solteira! E se quer namorar, que tal começar com algumas conversas, encontros e flores?

- Não sei quanto a conversa, mas é por isso que estou aqui – ele também levantou-se, ficando cara a cara com ela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de colônia que vinha dele, misturado ao de limão e estranhamente, de vermelho. Kiba, por outro lado, podia sentir o aroma de shampoo de morango, cereja e flores dela, todos amplificados pelo seu olfato apurado. Mesmo a quilômetros de distância, poderia identificar como sendo dela.

- Explique-se – o tom dela era rabugento.

- Ela duvidou que eu tinha uma namorada e continuou insistindo em sair comigo. Então eu disse que ia sair com ela hoje e ela duvidou e aí eu disse que ela podia aparecer no Kamiya as 21h30min, que eu estaria lá com ela, mas aí depois eu percebi a merda que tinha feito e fiquei desesperado e saí procurando por alguém que pudesse me ajudar e...

- Calma, Kiba! – exclamou Sakura, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Sua irritação não tinha passado, mas o rapaz parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso. Um chakra verde e calmante o fez respirar normalmente mais uma vez – Respira garoto! Agora, porque eu? E Hinata?

- Sério mesmo? Com Naruto namorando ela? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irônico.

- Tenten?

- Eu prezo minha vida, e Neji pode ameaçá-la com facilidade.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Ele não estava facilitando nada.

- Ino?

- Não vou competir com aquela lombriga-branquela, muito menos com meu melhor amigo. – ele riu da ironia. O quieto Aburame Shino apaixonado pela escandalosa Yamanaka Ino.

- Temari?

- Sério mesmo? Com ela em Suna, sendo irmã do Kazekage e namorando, sei lá, o gênio de Konoha? Eu passo. – Kiba estava ficando sem paciência. Porque a garota simplesmente não aceitava? Não era como se eles fossem sair de verdade depois disso ou coisa parecida...

- Hmm... Hanabi?

- Sakura! – ele exclamou, chamando a atenção da médica-nin, que parecia divagar, uma das mãos no queixo e a outra na cintura, brincando com a barra da blusa – Nenhuma delas está disponível, e mesmo que estivesse, eu estou pedindo a _sua_ ajuda! Pode, _por favor, _se arrumar e me ajudar, por hoje?

Os olhos verdes o encararam, chocados. O encarou demoradamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Segurou o colarinho de sua blusa, puxando-o para baixo, para ficarem no mesmo nível. Poderiam ameaçar enterrar Kiba vivo, mas ele nunca admitiria que aquela _pequena _kunoichi era muito forte, mesmo sem o auxílio de chakra. Fitando de maneira indecifrável os orbes castanhos dele, por fim Sakura bufou, soltando-o.

- Sente-se. Pode comer alguma coisa se quiser. Vou me arrumar. – ela disse, andando até o corredor, antes de desaparecer por uma das portas.

O rapaz meio-besta caiu no sofá, inclinando a cabeça para o encosto e fechando os olhos. Que alívio!

Trinta minutos. Quarenta e cinco. Uma hora. Uma hora e quinze minutos. Os pés de Kiba faziam sinfonia no chão da garota. Amaldiçoou a ordem natural das coisas que dizia que as mulheres sempre demoravam na hora de se arrumar. Caramba, já eram 21h15min!

Foi quando ela apareceu. Kiba esqueceu toda e qualquer praga que lançava as mulheres, e ao destino. Haruno Sakura usava um vestido azul – sim, diferente de todas as cores que ele imaginou. Nada de rosa, vermelho ou verde. _Azul – _tomara que caia, que realçava seus seios medianos. Era justo até a cintura, onde depois se soltava com fluidez até os joelhos. Nos pés, delicadas sapatilhas de salto prata. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e a maquiagem era leve, somente realçando a beleza natural que ela possuía.

- Hmm... er... Eu... Argh! Vamos que... Estamos atrasados! – Kiba a agarrou pelo braço, puxando-a para fora do apartamento. Andava na frente, com medo que ela pudesse ver o safado do rubor que tinha atingido sua face. Não era justo que a Haruno estivesse tão... Linda. Não que ela não fosse no dia-a-dia, com aquela saia excepcionalmente curta e... Epa! Parou um momento! Kiba sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos impróprios e as imagens mais ainda.

O Kamiya era um restaurante de Konoha conhecido por sua atmosfera romântica. O lugar vivia cheio de namorados na fase "lovey-dovey" da relação. Tanto mel que fazia Kiba querer vomitar.

Outra coisa que Sakura nunca tinha imaginado ver, até hoje:

_Inuzuka Kiba ao seu lado, a levando para o Kamiya. Espera, aquilo era um rubor?_

Ao entrarem, Kiba conversou com um garçom, que os levou para uma mesa afastada. O silêncio que se instalou pouco depois era desagradável. Ele olhava para os lados freneticamente, ela, mexia com a barra do vestido.

- Hm... Como vai Akamaru? – ela perguntou, tentando puxar algum tipo de conversa.

- Vai bem. Só acho que ele tem ficado... Agitado demais por assim dizer. Corrido sem parar, cavando verdadeiras crateras... Minha avó quase me matou quando viu o que ele tinha feito com o canteiro de verduras dela. Eu concordo, tava um desastre. – respondeu, gesticulando no processo. Sakura assentiu, rindo de leve. Depois disso, a conversa fluiu com mais facilidade. Fizeram seus pedidos, Sakura dando as dicas – quando ela saia com Mamoru, um dos médicos, ele a levava ali – e Kiba as aceitando, porque afinal, era a primeira vez que ia ali.

Passos pesados ecoaram no salão, fazendo várias cabeças se virarem na direção da garota que, enfurecida, ia até o incomum "casal". Era a genin de Iwa, uma menina chamada Erie.

- Oi Kiba-kun! – disse estridente, cerrando os punhos – Oi...

- Sakura. Haruno Sakura – a rosada sorriu, mas seu tom causou arrepios em quem o ouviu. Letal, do tipo que te fazia querer correr para debaixo da saia da mãe. – Você deve ser Erie-chan, certo? A garota que duvidou que Kiba-kun e eu namorávamos – ela olhou para o rapaz, ainda sorridente.

- Ah, bem, fui eu sim – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto soprava uma mecha castanha do rosto – Para falar a verdade, eu nem acredito ainda. Você é tão... Insossa.

Kiba engasgou com o vinho que bebia. Olhou de soslaio para Sakura, e quase pode ver a veia de irritação que pulsava em sua testa.

Caramba, aquilo ia ser um massacre.

- Sério mesmo que você acha isso, pirralha? Então me explique porque o Kiba-kun está aqui comigo, e não com você.

-...

- Ora, estou esperando. Se me acha tão insossa, porque não vai se olhar no espelho? Tenho certeza que vai se surpreender com o que ver, mas eu te garanto: Não é nada agradável – com um risinho malicioso, a rosada olhou para Kiba – Não concorda, Kiba-kun?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem fala. O sorriso em momento deixara o rosto de Sakura, por mais irritada que esta estivesse. E, ah, como ela estava irritada!

- Kiba-kun! Não vai me defender? – indagou chorosa, indo até o rapaz. Ele a dispensou com um acenar displicente, sem realmente olhar. Sakura segurou o riso ao ver a cara de Erie contorcer-se de raiva.

- Nem te conheço para te defender. Agora, dá para fazer o _favor _e dar o fora?

Ofendida, Erie saiu da mesma forma que tinha entrado: pisando duro.

A Haruno e o Inuzuka se entreolharam, antes de caírem na gargalhada. O jantar foi servido depois, e o clima entre eles tornou-se mais leve. Conversaram até bem depois de terem acabado de comer, descobrindo que tinham algumas coisas em comum. Kiba, por exemplo, gostava de sorvete de chocolate com pedacinhos de bombom, como a rosada, e Sakura descobriu que ele apreciava meter um soco na cabeça de Naruto, bem como ela. Na hora de pagar, Kiba disse que pagaria – afinal, ele a tinha metido nessa bagunça toda – mas Sakura foi categórica em dizer que ajudaria. No final, dividiram a conta ao meio. Ele nunca contaria para a mãe ou para a irmã sobre isso – elas o matariam se descobrissem que ele não tinha pagado **todo** o jantar. Ele a levou para casa, fazendo algumas brincadeiras e arrancando risadas da garota. Kiba decidiu que gostava do sorriso dela. Sakura concluiu que era bom rir ao lado dele. Chegando na porta, um desconfortável – o mesmo do inicio do "encontro" – silêncio prevaleceu.

- Eu acho que é isso – comentou Sakura, olhando para baixo. Seus pés pareciam interessantes no momento.

- É, acho que sim – Kiba levou uma mão ao cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Boa-noite – ela o olhou, entrando dentro de casa. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, ele colocou um dos pés, impedindo o movimento – O que é isso, Kiba?!

Ele olhou para os lados, sem saber como falar. Droga, não era hora de amarelar! Respirando fundo, disse:

- Te pego amanhã ás 18h. – e soltou a porta, dando as costas.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios de Sakura. Ela revirou os olhos. Foi até seu quarto, e por algum motivo desconhecido, colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

Ela nunca pensou que veria isso.

_Inuzuka Kiba, depois de um convite para um encontro verdadeiro, olhando para ela, com um sorriso de dentes afiados, acenando e gritando "-Um filme, o que acha?"._

* * *

><p>Quem gostou levanta a mão! Quem gostou manda review! EEEEEEH! Tá, parei u_ú<p>

A quem não gostou, faça o mesmo ^^ No caso, me diga do que não gostou e como posso melhorar isso. Criticas construtivas são muito bem vindas.

E então, minhas queridinhas, qual menino vão querer que eu coloque com a Saku-chan do nosso coração no próximo cap? Escolham quem quiserem!

Nos vemos por lá... ^^


	7. DeixSaku - Arte

Ohayoo Minna-san! Finalmente de volto, trago para vocês uma... _**DEIXSAKU!**_Ebaaa... Parei.

Já haviam me pedido antes para fazer esse casal e sinceramente, ele ficou um tanto quanto platônico nesse cap '-'

Eu achei que ficou interessante... Ah, mais quem liga para o que eu penso?! O cap ficou meio pequeno, sorry...

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a _**Akatsuki**_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p>Deidara considerava arte aquele único e curto momento em que suas criações explodiam. Achava maravilhoso o barulho produzido, as cores . Sua arte era feita para durar somente até aquele perfeito momento. Deidara acreditava que se conservada, a arte perdia a graça, tornava-se obsoleta na vida das pessoas, como um objeto qualquer de um dia qualquer. Nem é necessário dizer o quanto discutia com seu Danna, Akasuna no Sasori, um homem cuja arte perfeita deveria ser eterna. O loiro era incapaz de entender o motivo que levava o ruivo a acreditar em algo tão absurdo ao seu ver.<p>

_Isso, até vê-la._

Ela tinha ido junto dos amigos resgatar o Kazekage que tinha sequestrado. Um ruivo cabeça-dura. Mas que estava morto.

Haruno Sakura, era como ela se chamava e o que ele foi descobrir meses depois. Integrante do Time 7. Melhor amiga do garoto loiro, portador da Kyuubi. Ex-companheira do vingador Uchiha. Pupila do Ninja que Copiava e da Tsunade no Hime, atual Godaime. Ora, se não era uma pessoa interessante...

Nada disso importava para Deidara. No momento que encontrou com ela, pela primeira vez na vida, compreendeu um pouco do desejo de seu Danna de conservar sua arte, de eternizá-la. Ela não era comum em sentido algum: Seus olhos eram tão verdes que não tinha como se comparar com outro. Seus cabelos curtos eram cor-de-rosa, um tom semelhante ao das flores de cerejeira – e mais tarde, ao descobrir o nome dela, o loiro pensou que os pais dela tinham sido inteligentes em nomeá-la de "Flor de Cerejeira" – e um corpo esguio, proporcional e lindo. Ela toda era linda, e tão cheia de vida! Aqueles olhos carregavam tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinham límpidos e até inocentes. O loiro apostaria toda sua argila que ela nunca tinha visto os horrores de uma guerra, que nunca sequer tinha _matado_ alguém antes.

Sasori parecia igualmente fascinado. A cauda de Hiruko movia-se impaciente de um lado para o outro. Seu Danna não gostava de esperar. Talvez a garota se juntasse a coleção de bonecos dele – Deidara os desprezava, mas se ela se tornasse um deles, quem sabe a aversão não passava um pouco... – depois de tudo se resolver.

Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Ele foi encarregado de distanciar o bijuu das nove caudas do grupo, alçando voo em seu pássaro, o corpo flácido e sem vida do ex-portador do Shukaku dentro da boca do animal feito esculpido com seu taleto. Infelizmente, o maldito Ninja que Copiava o seguiu, e ainda conseguiu arrancar-lhe outro braço – o único que tinha restado – e no final, ainda perdera o corpo do ruivo. Mais tarde, descobriria que a bela menina de cabelos rosados e a velha de Suna tinham conseguido _matar _Sasori. Ele ficara irado, quase enforcando Tobi com as pernas – de novo. Kakuzu usaria aqueles fios medonhos e nojetos e colocaria seus braços no lugar.

Ele encontrou-se com a garota uns tempos depois. Ela não estava sozinha – porque, ah, ele não tinha tanta sorte assim – e seus olhos continuavam a brilhar da mesma forma. Ainda pintados com um indecifrável tom de verde. Ainda ridiculamente inocentes, levando-se em conta de que ela era uma kunoichi. Tudo bem, ele quase a explodira no dia, mas isto foi somente um fato irrelevante.

A questão é que Deidara queria a conhecer. Queria ver se a personalidade dela era tão bonita e inocente quando sua aparência – aparentemente sim, já que o irritante garoto Kyuubi parecia quase enfartar cada vez que uma rajada de vento mais forte os cercava. Por motivos óbvios, o loiro nunca mais voltou a vê-la. Mas isso não o impediu de esculpi-la dezenas de vezes, ameaçando de morte Tobi toda vez que o mascarado chegava perto da sua arte – porque ele as tinha mantido. Tão atípico de sua concepção de arte! – ou iniciado uma briga com Hidan, que ria de sua aparente queda pela ninja. Essas brigas terminavam com uma ou duas paredes destruídas, e Deidara tinha que encarar Kakuzu e sua histeria com relação ao dinheiro que gastaria.

Tudo acabou no dia que Uchiha Sasuke entrou em seu caminho. Ele chegava a ser pior que o irmão, exibindo por aí seus orgulhosos olhos vermelhos. Aqueles olhos que o irritavam acima de tudo. Aqueles olhos que pareciam olhá-lo de cima, como se fossem superiores! Não! Sua arte era superior aquilo! Ele não perderia para um pivete qualquer, que nada seria sem seu precioso _Sharingan. _

Deidara só não contava que morreria no mesmo dia, cometendo um ato próximo do suicídio. Ele utilizaria de sua obra prima: ele mesmo. No final, talvez ele e Sasori não fossem tão diferentes assim. Faziam tudo para que sua arte fosse lembrada, mesmo que de maneiras diferentes.

Nos últimos momentos da vida de Deidara, ele gritou:

- Arte é um estouro, un!

E no momento que seu chakra explodiu, levando-o consigo, uma pequena flor de cerejeira chegou ao seu campo de visão.

A cor... Era igual a do cabelo de Haruno Sakura... A peça de arte mais bonita que Deidara um dia já tinha visto.

* * *

><p>Quem gostou levanta a mão! *euuu*<p>

Quem gostou manda review!

Quem não gostou... Faça o mesmo ^_^'

Tudo é aceito, de criticas a elogios. Tudo me ajuda a melhorar!

E aqueles que gostaram, digam com quem a Saku-chan deve ficar no próximo cap!

Os vejo lá *_^


	8. SasoxSaku - ABC - Parte 1

Sim, eu estou de volta, desta vez trazendo a vocês... Uma SASOxSAKU! Ah, como eu os adoro *O*

Em um dos reviews que recebi *sim, sim, muito obrigada meninas, vocês são demais* comentava sobre **SasoSaku** e _HidanSaku_, e a dúvida cruel me atormetou todo esse tempo, até que resolvi fazer a SasoxSaku.

Eu fiz em estilo ABC, mas como nosso alfabeto é muito grande e eu não quis usá-lo todo, peguei só metade *do A ao M* para essa one ^^

Espero que vocês gostem...

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a _**Akatsuki**_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Porque o relacionamento deles não podia ser definido em uma única mera palavra...

* * *

><p><em>A – Amor<em>

Amor era uma espécie de incógnita para o nukenin ruivo. Quatro letras. Duas vogais, duas consoantes. Uma palavra que para ele não tinha nenhum valor aparente, mas que fazia diversas pessoas sacrificarem tudo o que tinham por ela. Uma palavra tão... Sem sentido, e ainda assim, extremamente poderosa. Mesmo não acreditando no amor, Sasori não negava o efeito que ele causava.

Não, a culpa não era dele por não compreender o amor. Seus pais tinham morrido quando ele era muito jovem, e mesmo que sua avó Chiyo tivesse cuidado dele, ainda não fora o _suficiente. _Depois que partiu de Suna, a dura realidade só mostrou que o amor era para os fracos. E foi nisso que ele acreditou toda sua vida.

- Sasori-sama!

A voz feminina soava como o tilintar de pequenos sinos a seus ouvidos. Virando-se, encontrou Haruno Sakura e aquele _baka _loiro e ignorante quanto à arte vindo em sua direção. A menina ria, os olhos verdes brilhando alegres e cheios de _amor. __**Tudo**_que se referia a ela era coberto de _amor. _Suas palavras, seus atos, até mesmo sua irritação. A antiga kunoichi de Konoha era a própria encarnação daquela odiosa palavra.

E vendo os cabelos róseos balançando contra o vento, a pequena mão acenando para sua pessoa, os olhos calorosos e inocentes, o corpo esguio e a risada que ecoava pela estrada, – Deidara afinal tinha conseguido tropeçar em uma pedra. Grande ninja! – Sasori decidiu que talvez, somente _talvez..._

O Amor não fosse tão sem sentido assim.

* * *

><p><em>B – Bico<em>

Toda vez que a rosada via o tão temido Akasuna no Sasori fazer bico porque ela lhe negava um pouco mais de comida – porque ainda tinha que ter o suficiente para outros 9 membros, sem contar com ela – Sakura tinha vontade de apertar as bochechas do homem, e depois, fazer uma _outra _coisa que também começava com a letra "b" e terminava com "eijar".

* * *

><p><em>C – Cubículo<em>

Argh, da próxima vez que aquele _maldito-jashinista-de-cabelo-lambido _aparecesse diante dele, Sasori não hesitaria meio segundo para retalhá-lo em mil pedacinhos. E dane-se o fato de Hidan ser imortal! A experiência ainda seria extremamente dolorosa e o ruivo faria questão de envenenar a linha que Kakuzu ou Sakura usariam para colocá-lo inteiro. Ah sim, seria genial...

- Hmm... Sasori-sama, poderia chegar um pouco para o lado? Aqui está muito apertado.

Ele até tentou, mas era impossível mover-se naquele minúsculo cubículo em que estavam presos. O lugar era tão apertado que Sakura nem mesmo conseguia mover os punhos para quebrar a porta e Sasori tinha os dedos _inocentemente_ brincando com a barra da blusa vermelha dela para pensar em usar suas linhas de chakra. Não que um deles tivesse reparado nesse pequeno detalhe.

* * *

><p><em>D – Defesa<em>

- Porque você está usando a blusa do Sasori-danna, hn? – Deidara perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento para a nova integrante da Akatsuki. Ao seu lado, Kisame deixou um sorriso malicioso tomar forma, exibindo os dentes afiados.

- Sim, Sakura-_chan, _porque? – o homem-tubarão pressionou, o sorriso aumentando ainda mais ao ver a menina corar diversos tons de vermelhos. A blusa preta era muito grande para o corpo pequeno dela, mas ainda sim, a Haruno puxava a peça de roupa para baixo, como se isso pudesse escondê-la. Não funcionou, obviamente.

- Sabe o que é... – Sakura começou a pensar em uma desculpa – É uma história bem engraçada... Acontece que...

E enquanto ela contava uma mentira descarada em sua defesa para os dois homens, certo mestre dos bonecos passou pelo corredor, os cabelos ligeiramente mais bagunçados e _sem camisa_.

* * *

><p><em>E – Eterna<em>

Sua arte seria eterna. Seus bonecos perpetuariam mesmo depois de sua morte – voltar a ser humano tinha seu ônus – e Sasori não podia estar mais contente do que isso.

Seu nome seria eterno. As pessoas se lembrariam dele por seu trabalho, por seus feitos e ainda temeriam sua memória. Isso o contentava profundamente.

A devoção que ele tinha por _ela, _seria eterna. Todos aqueles manequins de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa eram a prova daquilo. Sua mais bela obra de arte, uma réplica praticamente perfeita dela, seria a prova eterna do quanto Sasori precisara dela.

Ele não podia reclamar.

Eles seriam eternos. Juntos.

* * *

><p><em>F – Fingimento<em>

A Akatsuki era composta por nukenins rank S, cujas cabeças valiam fortunas no Bingo Book. Eles contanto, podiam ser bem aéreos quando se tratava de relacionamentos.

Uchiha Itachi não era assim.

Ele não precisava de seu Sharingan ou de sua visão perfeita para ver os olhares trocados pelo ruivo e pela rosada na outra ponta da mesa do café-da-manhã, para ver que eles comiam com somente uma das mãos e que a menina tinha um leve e quase imperceptível rubor nas bochechas, enquanto o Akasuna tinha um pequeno sorriso malicioso desenhado nos lábios. Isso era ocultado por comentários irônicos e discussões que o Uchiha jurava serem ensaiadas.

Itachi só queria que eles parassem com todo o fingimento. Ele o estava cansando.

* * *

><p><em>G – Gata<em>

Sasori conteve um sangramento nasal no momento em que viu Sakura vestida em uma fantasia _demasiadamente_ curta de mulher-gata. Muito couro, muita pele exposta, muitos pensamentos impróprios fluindo em sua mente e, por _Kami-sama, _aquele chicote...

- Hentai! Sasori-sempai é um hentai! – Tobi começou a gritar quando viu um filete de sangue escorrer do nariz do Akasuna.

* * *

><p><em>H – Hentai<em>

- Hentai! – afirmou um maldoso Hidan. Depois da gritaria de Tobi, o apelido tinha se espalhado pela base com rapidez.

- Hentai? – uma confusa Konan o encarou, como se Sasori fosse um alien.

- Hentai. – sentenciou Itachi, entre mordidas em seu precioso dango.

- Hentai... – Zetsu pareceu pensar – **Definitivamente hentai... – **sua parte negra concordou.

- Hentai no Danna... – Deidara deu de ombros, sem se importar muito.

- Sasori-sama... Hentai? – Sakura adentrou no cômodo, tendo uma visão geral da situação. Algo brilhou em seus olhos e caminhando na direção do suposto pervertido, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido quando o alcançou. Foi embora, deixando um embasbacado Sasori parado e uma série de criminosos curiosos.

3, 2, 1.

Ele levantou. Ele tirou uma sujeira invisível do casaco negro e vermelho. Ele caminhou até o corredor. Ele entrou no quarto da Haruno, batendo a porta. Os akatsukis olharam para a cena e depois para si mesmos.

- Hentai.

* * *

><p><em>I – Irritante<em>

Na primeira vez – e única – vez que ele a chamou de irritante, Haruno Sakura arregalou os olhos e fechou as mãos em punhos.

_Ah não. Ele não tinha feito isso._

Sasori foi encontrado depois de algumas horas, com três costelas quebradas, um ombro deslocado e um olho roxo.

* * *

><p><em>J – Jóia<em>

Um pequeno anel, oferecido a ela por uma pequena marionete, cujos traços eram extremamente semelhantes aos dele. Ela abaixou-se, pegando a jóia. A marionete abriu a boca, e lá repousava uma pétala de cerejeira, com duas palavras escritas:

_Casa Comigo?_

As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas da rosada, quando ela sussurrou um "_Sim" _e a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um levemente corado Akatsuki de cabelos vermelhos.

* * *

><p><em>K – Kyuubi<em>

Naruto estava lívido de raiva.

Lá estava ela, sua amada irmã, sua flor de cerejeira, encostada no peito de um criminoso Rank S!

A Kyuubi agitou-se impacientemente dentro dele, ordenando que fosse liberada. Ela tinha sede de sangue.

Ao ver o Uzumaki ser rodeado por uma aura vermelho-alaranjada, Sasori apertou Sakura contra seu corpo, preparando-se para uma luta.

Se o garoto Kyuubi ousasse machucá-la, o Akatsuki não titubearia em matá-lo.

* * *

><p><em>L – Linda<em>

- Nee, Sasori-kun, como eu estou?

-... Apresentável.

- A-Apresentável? Acha mesmo?

- Hm.

-...

- Sakura, você está... Chorando?

- I-Iie! É que eu pensei tanto antes de escolher essa roupa, é nosso aniversário de namoro afinal e eu queria parecer bonita para nosso encontro já que não podemos sair muito e...

*smack*

- Você está linda. Você _é _linda.

* * *

><p><em>M – Medo<em>

_Corra mais rápido. Use mais chakra. Dê passos maiores. __**Apresse-se.**_

Eram os únicos pensamentos que rondavam a mente do nukenin, enquanto a floresta a seu redor passava como um rubor, tamanha a velocidade usada. No fundo de sua mente frenética ele ainda podia escutar Deidara gritando atrás de si, tentando acompanhar o passo de seu danna. Isso não era importante. Sasori precisava se _apressar._

A missão que o líder tinha lhe passado era simples, mas distante do atual esconderijo. Incapaz de recusar, Sasori fora forçado a partir, deixando uma muito sensível Sakura, grávida de sete meses, para trás. Duas semanas depois, com a missão completa, a poucas horas de base e com o pensamento focado em sua mulher, ele recebera um pássaro feito de papel. Uma carta.

As palavras dentro dela o fizeram correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. E de certa forma, dependia.

"_Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto, Sasori-san. O bebê virá antes do esperado. Há complicações e Sakura desmaiou de dor. Pain e Itachi estão me ajudando, mas sem ela para nos orientar, estamos fazendo o possível. Sakura disse que se houver risco de vida, é para salvarmos o bebê. _

_Por favor, Sasori-san, corra. Eu não quero ter de tomar essa decisão."_

Aquela _baka onna! _É claro que ela mandaria salvar o bebê! Isso o deixava tão frustrado! Claro que ele também ficaria triste com a perda de seu primogênito, mas eles poderiam fazer outros depois! Se Sakura morresse, não haveriam mais bebês, sorrisos... Ele simplesmente não teria mais razão de viver!

Sasori sentia medo. Aquele sentimento desagradável que parecia enrolar fios de metal ao redor de seu coração e apertá-lo, levando-o a beira do desespero.

Ele não podia perdê-la.

Então, quando chegou a base, ignorou os companheiros, que caminhavam apreensivos pela sala.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou sem fôlego, para ninguém em especial.

- Na enfermaria – respondeu Deidara – Etto, Danna, eu acho que você não dever... – o loiro se viu falando sozinho, pois o ruivo já tinha seguido a toda velocidade para o cômodo mencionado.

A porta foi aberta com certa violência, e lá estava ela, sua flor de cerejeira com um tubo na boca, seus olhos fechados. Um corte em seu ventre sangrava profundamente, e Pain aparentemente fazia o possível para tirar o bebê da rosada. Konan, ao seu lado, segurava uma manta. Itachi estava ao lado de Sakura, sua mão segurando a dela, pálida e flácida.

- Droga... – sussurrou o líder – Konan, me passe o bisturi agora! O cordão umbilical está enrolado no pescoço dele! – Konan fez o que lhe era ordenado, tremendo levemente. – Itachi, pegue a linha! Se Sakura-san perder mais sangue, ela vai morrer!

Itachi soltou-se dela, e Sasori ocupou seu lugar.

- Não se atreva a morrer, baka onna... Eu não poderia suportar te perder... Eu amo você – o Akasuna sussurrava, os olhos cerrados e o cenho franzido de preocupação.

_Uh... Buááááá!_

O choro do bebê. Pain o entregou para Konan, que o envolveu com a manta e com o próprio chakra, fazendo um check-up no minúsculo corpo que segurava. Itachi ajudou a costurar o corte feito, o rosto sempre estóico branco como o de um fantasma. Tudo indicava que Sasori não tinha sido o único a sentir medo.

- Sasori-san, conheça seu filho.

A mulher o entregou para Sasori. O pequeno ser tinha cabelos ruivos e uma pele pálida. Os olhos fechados não permitiam descobrir de que cor eram.

Era a coisa mais linda que Sasori tinha visto.

- Bem-vindo ao mundo, Akasuna no Renji.

Todo o medo desapareceu quando Sakura abriu os olhos, quase no mesmo momento que os do bebê. Dois pares de esmeraldas o encararam.

* * *

><p>Terminei ^^<p>

A próxima one será do "N" até o "Z", então, escolham o próximo parceiro da Saku-chan! *ou peçam o Saso-kun de novo*

Quem gostou manda review!

Quem não gostou manda review!

Não dói e incentiva o autor a escrever mais rápido ^^

Nos vemos na próxima.


	9. SasoxSaku - ABC - Parte 2

Ola eu aqui de novo, desta vez com a atualização mais rápida da história dessa fic! Salva de palmas para mim! *silêncio*

Hm, enfim, na review que recebi do cap passado *thanks CamillaSF, por sempre comentar. Você me dá animo para continuar ^^* pedia que eu continuasse com SasoxSaku *ou trocasse para outro Akatsuki, como o Deidara, Pain ou Hidan*. Bem, eu fiz a continuação como uma SasoxSaku

Espero que todos gostem ^^

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a _**Akatsuki**_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p><em>N - Negação<em>

- Akasuna no Mayume, com quem você estava até essa hora? – um Sasori muito bravo encarava a filha, que acanhada, buscava pela mãe. Só a mulher seria capaz de acalmar a fera. Infelizmente, Sakura não estava em lugar nenhum.

- E-Eu... – Mayume gaguejou, os penetrantes olhos castanhos do pai fixos nos seus. Suspirou, despejando – _EuestavacomAyashiki!_

- Repita, desta vez mais devagar – uma veia de irritação tinha surgido na testa do mais velho. Ele _não_ tinha escutado o que imaginava. _Não podia ser._

- Eu... Eu estava com Ayashiki – sentenciou a menina de 16 anos, corando.

...

- Fazendo o que? – o ruivo inquiriu, controlando-se para não sair dali e arrancar a cabeça do _pivete-pervertido-semi-jashinista _que Hidan chamava de filho. _Devia ter castrado o maldito quando tive chance._

- Hmm, er, conversando...? – a afirmação saiu mais como uma pergunta e a cor em suas bochechas assumiu novos níveis de escarlate.

_Ah, não sua menininha. Ela não podia realmente estar fazendo aquilo com ele. _

Sasori tinha sido um bom pai – e ainda era, ele tinha certeza – mas então... _Porque? Porque sua garotinha estava fazendo isso com ele?_

- Mayu-chan, querida, pode ir agora. Só lembre de chegar mais cedo da próxima vez, okay? – a voz da mãe foi como uma salva-vidas para a menina, que assentiu e saiu correndo do cômodo. – Saso-kun, por favor, respire fundo, não é nenhuma Quinta Guerra Ninja.

- Como não pode ser?! Minha filhinha, minha primeira filha está saindo com... Com um pivete! Filho de Hidan! Um pervertido psicopata!

- Ayashiki-chan é um bom garoto e Mayu-chan está feliz com o namoro.

- Namoro? _Namoro?! _– antes que o nukenin voltasse a surtar, Sakura o cortou.

- Sasori. Chega. – o brilho perigoso nos olhos verdes o fez parar. Aproximou-se da mulher, negando a si mesmo que estava em negação. A abraçou. – Espere até Haru-chan vier aqui te contar sobre o pedido de namoro de Nagata-kun – ela comentou animada, fazendo Sasori enrijecer com a ideia de sua filha Haruhi, de 14 anos, passar a namorar com Nagata, filho de _Kisame._ Pelo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, o menino era azul!

_- Mas o que? _

* * *

><p><em>O – Oprimir<em>

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido. Estrelas ainda dançavam sob sua visão.

Sasori puxou-a para si, a respiração acelerada mesclando-se a dela. Seus braços a mantinham colada em seu peito, e suas mãos deslizavam desde a base das costas até os ombros as rosada.

- Saso-kun... Já chega – Sakura conseguiu dizer, o empurrando de leve. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, questionador. – Não me olhe assim! Já estamos nesse quarto a 14 horas! Quatorze horas, Sasori!

-... – ele não falou nada, mostrando que não via problema naquilo.

- Eu estou dolorida! E depois, quando Hidan fica dizendo que parecemos coelhos e que ficamos transando o dia inteiro você fica bravo! Ele tem razão! Quatorze horas! – a mulher exclamou afetada.

Sasori mal se moveu.

- O que?! Não vai falar nada..!

Sakura foi interrompida por lábios famintos contra os seus, suprimindo qualquer tentativa de reclamação. Uma mão atrevida agarrou sua coxa e logo Sakura se viu sentada no colo do Akasuna, incapaz de reagir de forma diferente de gemidos abafados e mãos corriqueiras, que seguravam o cabelo ruivo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

Nem pensava mais em como aquele relacionamento era opressor. Não que fosse realmente ruim.

* * *

><p><em>P – Pena<em>

Sakura sempre se impressionava com o quanto as mãos de Sasori eram leves, quase como penas. A maneira como ele manejava as peças de suas novas criações, encaixava –as com perfeição, colocava armadilhas e armas em locais inimagináveis... Era simplesmente inexplicável. Aquelas mãos, tão belas – porém mortais, a Haruno se lembrava – eram uma dádiva que Sasori sabia exibir.

E ainda haviam aqueles toques, delicados e donos de uma possessividade ímpar. O Akasuna deslizava os longos dedos pelos cabelos dela, traçava círculos na junção do ombro com o pescoço e fazia cócegas em suas mãos quando Sakura o ignorava. Aquelas mãos – que a rosada passou a chamar secretamente de Mãos de Pena – eram perfeitas. As vezes, quando Sasori não estava na base, Sakura deslizava uma pena felpuda pelos braços, somente para se lembrar da sensação de tê-lo perto de si.

* * *

><p><em>Q – Quase<em>

Se quiserem saber como o relacionamento desses dois começou, voltemos ao início. Deidara era a melhor testemunha de todos, afinal, ele era o parceiro de um dos personagens principais da peça.

O loiro começou a notar a obsessão de seu Danna pela garota logo após a luta contra Chiyo – onde Sakura resolvera abandonar a vida de kunoichi de Konoha para se tornar uma nukenin. Ele seguia cada passo dela com os olhos, como se quisesse memorizar o padrão ou o suave movimento que seus quadris faziam – e porque Deidara notava isso?! Mudando de assunto... – a cada passo.

Depois de um mês, Deidara viu que a rosada lançava rápidos olhares para o Akasuna, toda vez que o mesmo desviava seus olhos dela, para também não ser tão óbvio. O loiro via que Itachi também percebia isso, mas resolveu fazer-se de tolo.

Por fim, quando meio ano já tinha ido, Deidara os encontrou em uma situação interessante: ambos no corredor da base, com Sakura presa na parede e Sasori com suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela, mantendo-a ali, sem escapatória. Eles sussurravam algo que o loiro não pode ouvir, mas aparentemente, era uma discussão. Isso até seu Danna inclinar-se o suficiente para que os lábios _quase _se tocassem.

- EI SEUS MALDITOS, ALGUÉM AÍ VIU O FILHO DA P*** DO KAKUZU? – gritou Hidan da sala, fazendo os três darem um pulo de surpresa.

Deidara amaldiçoou o platinado naquele momento. _Quase _que ele podia-se ver sem aquela aura de tensão que seus companheiros emanavam.

* * *

><p><em>R – Realidade<em>

Porque a realidade era cruel.

Sakura não podia parar de chorar, chakra esverdeado saindo de suas mãos e direcionando-se para o corpo imóvel de Sasori, tentando remendar e curar um grande ferimento na região do tórax. Eles estavam batalhando contra ninjas de Iwa, quando um cara excepcionalmente grande cheio de espadas – seriam oito? E que raios de rimas ridículas eram aquelas? – o nocauteara, fazendo um verdadeiro estrago no ruivo.

Porque a realidade era dura.

O ferimento não sarava rápido o suficiente! Mais alguns minutos e ela perderia Sasori... Ela não podia perder Sasori!

Porque a realidade oferecia oportunidades.

Em um ultimo e desesperado recurso, Sakura utilizou um jutsu que ainda desenvolvia. Consistia em colocar energia vital pura concentrada nas mãos, para assim curar os ferimentos considerados sem tratamento. O perigo: Se fosse usado demais, poderia causar a morte da pessoa que o utilizara.

Porque a realidade era gentil.

A Haruno sentiu uma das mãos de Sasori – mão de pena, sempre tão suave e leve – rodear seu pulso, afastando-o do próprio peito. A luz alaranjada parou de fluir, e Sakura caiu ao seu lado, exausta e sem forças para mais nada, além de sorrir.

- Baka onna, sempre sem noção do perigo – ele disse, mas seu tom era o de uma pessoa grata.

- Nee, Koishiteru, Saso-kun.

-... Koishiteru, Sakura.

Porque a realidade era cruel, dura, cheia de oportunidades e gentil. Era a realidade deles.

* * *

><p><em>S – Susto<em>

- Eu *hic*... acho... *hic*... isso *hic*... r-ridículo! – Sasori falou, entre um soluço e outro. Sakura, Deidara e Kisame o ignoraram, voltando a fazer caretas. No momento que a garota fazia brincadeiras com o ruivo, o azulado tentava dar-lhe um susto, para ver se a irritante crise de soluços parava. Como um bom ninja, Sasori não era pego de surpresa

- Não ta dando certo – sentenciou Sakura, grávida de oito meses do segundo filho do casal. O primeiro, um garotinho chamado Renji, de somente 3 anos, dormia no próprio cômodo.

- Jura? Eu não tinha percebido – Kisame a olhou sarcástico, recebendo um olhar mortal de volta – Já tentamos água?

- Sim, mas Sasori-danna só engasgou, hm.

- Ele já prendeu a respiração? – o homem-tubarão tentou de novo.

- Por 3 minutos inteiros, hm.

- Desisto. – finalizou, sentando no sofá e ligando a TV.

- Enfim *hic*... Alguém *hic* decente *hic* *hic*.

Meio minuto depois...

- Kyahhh! – gritou Sakura, chamando a atenção dos três presentes.

- Sakura, *hic* o que foi? – perguntou o ruivo, preocupado – *Hic*

- Saso-kun... Eu acho que a bolsa estourou. – ela arregalou os olhos.

Pego de surpresa, o Akasuna não notou que tinha parado de soluçar até que Sakura começasse a rir.

- Deu certo! Eba, viva eu! – ela mostrou a língua para Kisame e Deidara – Perderam e... Ah! – desta vez, um líquido escorreu pelas pernas da mulher. – Epa!

* * *

><p><em>T – Turbulento<em>

Em algumas passagens da história dos dois, brigas de proporções catastróficas e lutas mortais podiam ser relatadas. Como quando Sakura quebrara uma das paredes da base porque Sasori não queria trocar a fralda do bebê Renji, para ela descansar um pouco. Ou quando Sasori destruíra metade do campo de treinamento só para colocar as mãos no pescoço do maldito que _ousara _tentar tocar em sua filha mais nova, Haruhi. Ah, ainda tinha aquela vez em que Sakura abrira uma cratera na sala de estar, em uma particularmente época da gravidez de Mayume em que mudanças de humor eram frequentes. Sim, e tinha a vez que Sasori _e _Sakura brigaram, porque a Akasuna tinha de pegar informações de um contrabandista, _seduzindo-o. _Essa devia ter sido a pior. Paredes foram postas a baixo, buracos abertos, nukenins que tentaram impedir machucados e um Zetsu partido ao meio, literalmente.

Seja qual fosse o resultado dessas turbulentas passagens, o mais miserável em todas elas era Kakuzu. Seu precioso e sagrado dinheiro... Desperdiçado...

* * *

><p><em>U – Umidade<em>

Estava sempre chovendo em Amegakure, então o clima da base era muitas vezes chuvoso, graças à proximidade com a vila. Nos dias que a chuva impossibilitava a saída dos Akatsukis, o clima era sempre péssimo, ou no mínimo depressivo. Hidan não tinha ninguém para matar, Kakuzu não tinha como ganhar dinheiro, Deidara não podia explodir nada – e seu cabelo ficava péssimo! – Tobi ficava correndo pela casa, Itachi ficava mais sombrio que o normal, Zetsu encarava todos com um olhar faminto, Konan via seus origamis murcharem, Pain se trancava no escritório e Kisame... Bem, talvez o clima não fosse ruim para Kisame.

Akasuna no Sasori não dava a mínima.

Tudo o que importava para ele era Haruno Sakura, sozinha na chuva. Ela tinha o costume de ir para o campo de treinamento atrás da casa e deixar a água a encharcar, lavando as lágrimas que ela derramava, os soluços sendo abafados por trovões. Ele sabia que ela sentia falta de Konoha, de seus amigos e família. Ele via que ela associava os criminosos a alguns de seus amigos e que isso a deixava triste e coberta de incertezas.

Mas ele também via o quão bela ela ficava na chuva, parecendo ser a criatura mais pura já nascida nesta terra amaldiçoada e cruel.

* * *

><p><em>V – Vinho <em>

Era a cor que tingia os lábios de Sakura para a missão. Vinho. Junto ao vestido negro de alças caídas e colado, com uma fenda em uma das pernas e delicadas sapatilhas de salto.

Irresistível. Tentadora. Sedutora. E ainda, pura, visto que um rubor deixava claro seu embaraço.

O nukenin ruivo devia estar olhando de maneira bem lasciva para a garota, pois a cor das bochechas dela foram de um suave rosa para um vívido vinho.

* * *

><p>W – Weekend<p>

Os fins de semana livres significavam uma coisa: Farra. Era o tempo em que todos os loucos ali ficavam ainda mais maníacos e psicóticos do que nunca.

E se havia uma coisa que esses loucos gostavam de fazer era jogar Verdade ou Consequência. Isso é, a versão que tinha outro nível de perguntas e pior, em que os desafios eram coisas muito impossíveis ou cruéis. Como da vez que Kakuzu teve de rasgar um maço inteiro de notas. Muito, muito triste.

Teve um desafio que particularmente alguns Akatsukis gostavam de lembrar. A mais nova membro, Haruno Sakura, desafiada por Tobi – e muitos nem sabiam que o idiota tinha malícia – a fazer um strip tease. Primeiro ela corara e depois de concordara. Konan escolheu a música e a menina começou. De início seus movimentos eram inseguros e desajeitados, mas depois, ao perceber que deixava alguns shinobis bem concentrados, ganhou confiaça.

Ao ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã, a música parou abruptamente, para o desgosto de muitos. Um irritado ruivo arrancou a blusa que usava, enfiando na cabeça de Sakura entre grunhidos de exasperação. A puxou pela mão e foi embora da sala, com ela junto, sem opções.

- Sasori-sama!

- Quieta.

* * *

><p><em>X – Xingar<em>

- Argh! Cansei desse maldito brinquedo! Otou-sama, quando você vai me dar uma kunai f***? – o pequeno Renji, de 5 anos, olhou inocentemente para o pai.

- Onde você aprendeu essas palavras? – ele perguntou com moderada calma, uma veia de irritação pulsando na testa.

- Com o tio Hidan!

- Ah, é mesmo Ren-kun? – Sakura, que permanecia calada, perguntou.

- Sim, Oka-san!

- Meu pequeno, "maldito" e, hm, aquela outra palavra não são legais. Por isso, não as use de novo ou a Oka-san vai ficar chateada.

- Okay, eu prometo! – o pequeno concordou, desesperado com a ideia de magoar a mãe.

- Bom garoto. Agora, vá brincar com seu pai que eu já volto.

Saiu, e Sasori sentiu um leve arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha quando um barulho de algo se partindo ecoou.

- Vá na tia Konan que o Otou-sama vai ajudar a Oka-san.

Por mais tentador que fosse, Sasori não podia deixar Sakura matar Hidan.

* * *

><p><em>Y – Yune <em>

Akasuna no Yune foi o nome do quarto e último filho do casal. Renji já tinha 20, Mayume 17, Haruhi 15. A gravidez foi de risco, Sakura já não era tão jovem. Mas a criança era saudável, e os pais do menino tinham certeza de que o amariam tanto quando amaram – e ainda amavam – seus filhos mais velhos.

* * *

><p><em>Z – Zero<em>

**5**

- Sakura, eu... Quero te falar uma coisa.

- Sim? – o tom de preocupação foi inevitável. Sasori não titubeava, nem era do tipo inseguro.

**4**

- Bem...

-...

**3**

-...

**2**

- Saso-kun? O que foi?

**1**

- Eu amo você – foi a primeira vez que as palavras saíram da boca dele. Sakura sorriu.

**0**

- Também amo você, Saso-kun.

* * *

><p>THE END ^^<p>

Enfim, quem gostou manda review, quem não gostou manda review. Quem quiser dar sugestões para o próximo parceiro da Saku-chan fique a vontade.

Façam uma autora feliz ^^

Até a próxima *_^


	10. HidanxSaku - Stockholm Syndrome

Definitivamente... **_É O MEU RECORDE!_**

Eu _nunca, nunquinha mesmo, eu toda minha vida _consegui postar mais de 1 capítulo por mês! E vejam só, esse é o **terceiro **do mês de Maio! Viva eu, viva eu, viva eu e... Parei '-'

Muito, muitíssimo obrigada as meninas lindas que me mandaram review ^^

Na votação, duas meninas me pediram Sakura com algum Akatsuki, uma KakaxSaku e outra não especificou. Bem, eu escolhi fazer uma **_HIDANxSAKU_** para hoje!

Aqui a resposta as meninas que comentaram sem logar:

**Hana-Chan: Sim, o mundo precisa de mais AkaxSaku no geral ^^ Obrigada pelo seu comentário e aqui está um cap novo.**

**bia: Obrigada pelo review e que bom que gostou dos caps ^^**

**Maria Eugenia: *O* Ah vida, você me aparece com cada garota adorável! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, você me deixou nas nuvens! Infelizmente, acabei escrevendo uma HidanxSaku, a pedido da maioria. Quem sabe no próximo cap? *_^**

Parando logo de enrolar, vamos ao Capítulo de hoje!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ **não** me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _**Itachi**_ não morreria, o **Sasuke** deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a **Sakura** seria a personagem principal e a _**Akatsuki**_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_Ps: Me perdoem pelo linguajar desse capítulo, mas nosso querido jashinista xinga como um marinheiro, como todos sabem. Eu não queria ter de tirar essa característica, então..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Há quantos dias ela estava ali? 1, 2, 3? Ou já teria se passado uma semana? Duas? Um mês?<em>

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura tinha perdido a noção de tempo a algum tempo.<p>

Tudo começou quando durante uma missão, tinha acidentalmente encontrado dois membros da Akatsuki. Dois shinobis estranhos e assustadores. Um tinha mais da metade do rosto oculto, mas os olhos verdes sob um fundo negro penetraram os de Sakura, mandando arrepios pela espinha da rosada. O outro tinha cabelos prateados e olhos violetas que emanavam violência e malícia. Assim, antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, o de face oculta retirara um livrinho das vestes, especulativo. Segundos depois, um acenar de aprovação e o de cabelos platinados havia se posto em posição de batalha.

Sakura tentou lutar, ela realmente tentou. Mas ao final, foi aprisionada pelos dois Akatsukis, em um local frio, escuro e sem janelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma verdadeira prisão.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos primeiros momentos ela aprontou escândalos. Gritou, socou as paredes, chorou. Tudo em vão. Sem forças e sem chakra, a Haruno era indefesa como um gatinho.<p>

Foi nesse período que o Akatsuki com quem tinha lutado apareceu – _o outro... __**Kakuzu**__, o tinha chamado de que?... __**Hidan**__?_ – carregando uma bandeja com comida. Ele praguejava muito, Sakura percebeu. Engolindo seu orgulho, ela comeu, os olhos violetas dele fixos em cada movimento que realizava. Ela se sentia violada com tanta intensidade.

- O-O q-que vocês da Akatsuki querem comigo? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo reunindo coragem.

- Nada que mereça ser dito a você, vadia. Agora cale a merda dessa boca e coma logo.

Depois de entregar o prato vazio a ele, o mesmo ia embora.

Mas ele voltava. _Sempre._

* * *

><p>Nos momentos intermediários da sua prisão, Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. Seu redor a estava sufocando.<p>

Ela parou de comer. Parou de gritar, de chorar, de ter qualquer tipo de reação.

Ela tinha parado de lutar.

Isso irritou Hidan, aparentemente.

Ele chegou um dia, – _dia? Seria manhã, tarde ou noite?_ – entrando pela passagem com violência, agarrando seu pescoço de imediato e prensando-a contra uma das paredes. Sakura permaneceu quieta.

- Reaja sua vadia. Lute, grite, faça alguma maldita coisa! – ele berrou em seu rosto, apertando a mão que a segurava. A Haruno continuou a observá-lo, sem mexer-se.

Hidan soltou um grunhido exasperado.

- Vamos ver se a putinha vai ficar quieta se eu fizer isso – a mão que ele tinha livre deslizou pelas pernas de Sakura, antes de subir para um dos seios, agarrando-o. Ele pareceu satisfeito quando os olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram, e então ele prensou os lábios contra os dela, forçando a passagem para dentro da boca da kunoichi.

Isso acendeu uma nova chama de vida dentro da Haruno, que começou a espernear. Vendo que seu esforço não levava a nada, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior do homem, cortando a pele de leve. O gosto de sangue se fez presente. O mais estranho foi que ele soltou um gemido, segurando-a com mais força contra si. A mão de Hidan que segurava o pescoço de Sakura soltou-se, indo até os quadris dela e os erguendo, encaixando-os na cintura. A outra segurou as mãos dela, que tentavam desvencilhar-se dele. Ele _gostara _da dor. Do _desafio._

- Hidan! Porque tanta demora?! – alguém gritou. O platinado soltou Sakura, e ela caiu no chão com um baque alto e doloroso. Ela ofegava e olhava direto nos orbes violetas dele, lágrimas presas no canto dos olhos.

- Já estou indo, porra! – Hidan respondeu, ainda a encarando. Deu dois passos para frente, tirando com delicadeza uma mexa de cabelo rosa que tinha caído no rosto de Sakura. – Vire um maldito zumbi de novo e eu juro por Jashin que você vai se arrepender! – a passagem se abriu e ele saiu.

A cabeça de Sakura rodava.

Um turbilhão de emoções era sentido. Raiva – _como se atreve a fazer isso comigo? _– Confusão – _porque fez isso? _– Realização – _aquele foi meu primeiro beijo... _– e enfim...

* * *

><p><em>Hidan, porque você me beijou?<em>

* * *

><p>No final de seu cativeiro, Sakura tentava se comunicar com o sacerdote de Jashin. Ele era uma pessoa difícil e verdadeiramente sanguinária. O oposto dela. Ele ainda a tratava mal, mas uma vez ou outra bagunçava-lhe o cabelo de brincadeira ou a chamava de Sakura.<p>

A Haruno tinha se apegado demais a ele.

* * *

><p><em>Há quantos dias ela estava ali? 1, 2, 3? Ou já teria se passado uma semana? Duas? Um mês?<em>

* * *

><p>A passagem explodiu, a assustando. Shikamau e Kiba entraram, o Nara a pegando no colo, tirando-a dali. A primeira vez em muito tempo que Sakura via tanta luz, e seus olhos arderam, a forçando a escondê-los na curva do pescoço do moreno.<p>

- Saia da minha frente, filho da puta!

Os olhos dela abriram de supetão, procurando a fonte da voz. Lá estava Hidan, lutando com sua enorme foice, contra Asuma e Kurenai. Seu copo estava coberto de feridas, ignoradas.

- H-Hidan... – ela sussurrou, sem esperança de que ele ouvisse.

Para seu choque, a cabeça do homem virou-se para ela. Sem controle do corpo, um dos braços se esticou, como se quisesse o alcançar.

Os olhos violeta dele se estreitaram, uma onda de violência e determinação brilhando.

Shikamaru acelerou.

- VOLTE AQUI, PIVETE DE MERDA! VOLTE!

O grito enraivecido de Hidan foi à última coisa que a Haruno ouviu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

><p>- Ela não saí de casa, Tsunade-obaa-sama! Ela não come direito, não dorme! Sakura-chan está doente e você não faz nada!<p>

- Calado, Naruto! – a Godaime exclamou, virando um copo de saquê goela abaixo. – Sei muito bem o que está acontecendo.

- Então porque não faz nada?! Sakur...

- Eu já o mandei ficar quieto! – a loira bateu seu punho na mesa. Um_ crack _ecoou na sala – Sakura está sofrendo o que chamamos de Síndrome de Estolcomo.

- Síndrome do que?

- Síndrome de Estolcomo. É quando vítimas de sequestro se apegam a seus raptores. Sakura desenvolveu um apego a um de seus raptores, conhecido como Hidan.

- O esquisitão albino?! – Tsunade assentiu. – E como curamos isso?

- Receio não ter experiência com essa condição, Naruto. Vou precisar pesquisar mais.

* * *

><p>Sakura não reconhecia seu próprio quarto. Era tudo tão claro, branco, com um cheiro de flores.<p>

Não se assemelhava em _nada _com o quarto em que tinha ficado nos últimos 3 meses - porque _sim_, ela tinha ficado presa por _três meses. _O espaço a deixava meio desesperada.

"_- Você foi diagnosticada com Síndrome de Estolcomo, Sakura"_

A rosada já tinha lido sobre isso. Sabia os sintomas e sabia que se encaixava perfeitamente com sua condição.

Mas ainda sim era tão difícil esquecer a imagem do homem de cabelos prateados e olhos violeta.

Hidan.

_Hidan._

_Hidan!_

_HIDAN! _

* * *

><p>Semanas depois, Haruno Sakura tinha sumido. Por mais que seus amigos a procurassem, não foram capazes de encontrar rastros.<p>

_NADA._

* * *

><p>Sakura os encontrou no País da Água. Hidan e Kakuzu brigavam. Ela correu, afundando o rosto no peito do primeiro, sussurrando seu nome como uma oração.<p>

Hidan. **Hidan. **_Hidan!_

- Você demorou... Haruno Sakura.

_Mas agora está comigo, aqui. Vou te arrastar as portas do Inferno se necessário._

_Porque você é **minha.**_

_E ninguém pode dizer o contrário._

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso ^^'<p>

Quem gostou manda review!

Quem não gostou manda review!

Não dói e faz uma autora (eu!) muito feliz e inspirada ^^

Quem vocês querem com a nossa Saku-chan para o próximo cap, hm?

Até a próxima~


	11. MadaxSaku - Intervalo

Bom meu povo, eu estou de volta ^^

Cara, eu estou voando sobre arco íris de tanta alegria! Os reviews de vocês meninas que me fazem continuar nesse ritmo louco de um cap por semana... Meu cérebro ainda não virou gelatina, então está tudo ótimo!

A votação ficou _MUITO_ acirrada! Duas **PainxSaku**, duas _MadaxSaku_, uma KakaxSaku e uma HidanxSaku! Olha, eu comecei a escrever ontem esse cap, e a coisa entre o _MadaxSaku_ e o **PainxSaku** ainda **_NÃO_** tinham empatado, por isso eu estava fazendo uma_ MadaxSaku_, que é o cap de hoje u_ú

Mas aí eu pensei: _Poxa, eu gosto tanto de PainxSaku que não posso deixar de escrever. _Por isso, resolvi que vou postar um cap na terça - que é quando eu provavelmente vou ter terminado de escrever - sobre esse casal. E ainda vai ter cap no Domingo! Olha como eu sou um amor ^_^

Respondendo as minas que deixaram review sem login:

**bia: obrigada pela review e que bom que gostou. Como pode ver, esse capítulo é uma MadaxSaku, como sugeriu ^^**

**Tsu: sim, eu também gosto de fics assim, e sempre quis escrever uma ^^' Hidan é perfeeeito, love him s2. Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste!**

**HanaChan: Sim, sim, a Saku-chan tem que ser a principal! Ela é a melhor~ A PainxSaku vai vir na terça, mas me diga qual próximo casal quer para o cap de Domingo, okay? Obrigada pela review!**

**Maria Eugenia: Garota, você que empatou a disputa de MadaxSaku e PainxSaku! Se há um tema que eu adoro escrever, é sobre essa Sindrome de Estolcomo, já que a acho fascinante! Eu queria algo implicitamente doentio, estamos falando do Hidan-chan, afinal ^^ O cap PainxSaku virá na terça, mas espero que goste dessa MadaxSaku! Obrigada pela review.**

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

**_Vamos ao capítulo de hoje... Com vocês, MADAXSAKU *implícito~*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dor.<em>**

Estava em toda parte. Esse corpo que segurava sua alma na terra já não aguentaria muito mais. Estava começando a ficar exausto. Lutar contra 5 Kages tinha drenado quase todas suas energias. Ele precisava sair do campo de batalha por um tempo, precisava de descanso.

Ele sempre fora um shinobi que apreciava a violência, a adrenalina causada pela luta, mas no momento, tudo o que ele necessitava era _sair dali._

_**Solidão.**_

Um sentimento que o seguia desde que se entendia. Sempre ali, espreitando perto de seu coração de pedra. Ele encontrou abrigo em uma caverna, e apoiando as costas na parede gelada, se permitiu respirar. O Edo Tensei não o prendera como um títere sem vontade própria e com instinto assassino, ele já era assim naturalmente.

A luta o alimentara em seus tempos de vida. A luta era sua missão agora que revivera.

_**Um suspiro cansado.**_

Ele ouviu, pondo-se em alerta, para depois relaxar. Quem quer que fosse o shinobi, este já não tinha chakra suficiente para subir em uma árvore. Momentos depois, uma garota de cabelos rosados entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela não o via devido a escuridão, mas ele podia vê-la com perfeição. Cabelos rosa sujos de sangue e terra, olhos verdes inchados e marcas de lágrimas, um corpo magro e ensanguentado. Um dos braços se encontrava virado em um ângulo estranho e ela mancava.

- Maldição – ela praguejou, um chakra esverdeado emanando de uma das mãos. A luz iluminou a caverna, e não demorou para que a kunoichi o notasse.

_**Surpresa.**_

- AH! – ela exclamou, assustada. Uma mão alcançou uma kunai, mas a mesma tremia. Estava tão exausta – Uchiha Madara... – ela sussurrou.

"_A garota sabe quem sou, mas também, como não o saber?" _– pensou o Uchiha, sorrindo de lado. Os olhos as menina arregalaram minimamente, e sua respiração acelerou.

- Sim criança, sou eu.

- Eu pensei que... Estava lutando com a shish- quer dizer, Godaime-sama e os outros Kages – ela o analisou, corrigindo com rapidez um erro. Mas Madara não era tolo e tinha pegado a informação.

"_Pupila da neta de Hashirama... Interessante"_

_**Hesitação.**_

Ela titubeava, olhando para os lados sem focar-se em nada de especial. Parecia querer algo.

- O que quer falar, menina? – Madara perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, não menina! – ela exclamou, rápido demais, e se arrependeu no segundo seguinte – Etto, quer dizer... O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com os Kages?!

O moreno a olhou com diversão, gostando do temperamento explosivo. Jovens...

- Eles estão feridos, mas não mortos – respondeu, enojado com a persistência que os cinco demonstraram. – Eu estou aqui porque quero, _garota _intrometida.

Ela franziu o cenho, claramente tentando controlar a personalidade.

Madara estava se divertindo imensamente com ela.

_**Compreensão.**_

Nenhum dos dois soube como aconteceu, mas uma conversa surgiu entre os dois ninjas, tão diferentes um do outro. Madara contou a ela sobre sua história, e Sakura contou a ele sobre o presente. Quando opiniões colidiam, passavam eternos minutos tentando dissuadir o outro da ideia.

Sakura aprendeu que bondade demais em um mundo como o que vivam era sinal de fraqueza. Era como um alvo pintado de vermelho vivo, pedindo para ser atingido.

Madara aprendeu que um pouco de bondade pode gerar confiança. Ninguém conseguia vencer o mundo sozinho.

Ao final, a luz do dia já tinha se esvaído, restando nada mais que o negrume da noite, com um ou outro foco de luz, onde batalhas ainda ocorriam. Os dois se sentiam melhor, e sabiam que era hora de se despedirem para juntarem-se aos respectivos lados da guerra.

Ela foi a primeira a se levantar, para a surpresa do mais velho. Abanou o que podia das roupas arruinadas e caminhou manca até ele. Sem saber o que esperar, Madara copiou o ato dela.

_**Isso não é um adeus. É um até logo.**_

Sakura disse para ele, estendendo uma mão. Os olhos verdes fixos nos dele, sem medo.

O Uchiha olhou do rosto ferido da kunoichi para sua mão estendida. Ergueu a própria, e eles se cumprimentaram.

- Sim, _Haruno Sakura_, isso é um até logo.

A Haruno sorriu, e sumiu em um redemoinho de pétalas de cerejeira.

Ele fez o mesmo, aparecendo no centro do campo de batalha.

Uchiha Madara ainda precisava lutar contra Senju Hashirama.

A questão que iria permanecer em segredo seria seu intervalo com a menina Haruno. Quando se encontrassem novamente, seriam inimigos.

Mas isso não impediu o Uchiha de sorrir com a possibilidade de ver a pequena e temperamental figura.

* * *

><p><em>Porque dor, solidão, cansaço, surpresa, hesitação, compreensão e uma promessa podem ser os objetos de um pequeno, porém significativo <em>**intervalo**_._

* * *

><p>É isso '-'<p>

Já sabem, o papo é antigo: quem gostou manda review, quem não gostou manda review -_-'

A Saku-chan precisa de mais pretendentes, me digam os seus!

Acho que é isso, nos vemos por aí (?!)


	12. PainxSaku - Deus e Anjo

Ohayoo minna-san! Eu de volta com a prometida PainxSaku!

Eu disse que gostava do casal . Eu mudei **completamente** os eventos que seguem a invasão de Konoha, só para avisar. Já temos para a votação do cap de domingo uma SuixSaku e uma JuuxSaku. Votem mais!

As minas lindas que mandaram review nesse curto período de tempo:

**bia: obrigada por comentar e fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste!**

**HanaChan: Que bom que gostou ^^ Nosso Mada-kun não é meloso, não dava para fazê-lo assim ^_^**

Vamos ao cap meninas!

...

* * *

><p><em>Ele tinha perdido seu anjo. <em>

Konan estava morta, e não havia nada que Pain pudesse fazer para amenizar a dor que sentia. A invasão tinha lhe custado três avatares, montes de chakra e uma bela kunoichi que lhe era leal. A invasão tinha saído cara.

**Cara DEMAIS.**

* * *

><p><em>Ela tinha perdido seu anjo.<em>

Naruto resolvera partir novamente, decidido a ficar mais forte. Sasuke tinha sido esquecido no momento. Tudo o que importava agora era ser forte o suficiente para proteger a vila. A invasão tinha saído cara.

**Cara DEMAIS.**

* * *

><p><em>Ele precisava de um novo anjo.<em>

- Qual seu nome?

- Haruno Sakura.

- O que faz em Ame?

- Quero recomeçar.

* * *

><p><em>Ela precisava de um novo anjo<em>.

- E porque quis falar comigo?

- Porque eu sabia que estaria aqui. Quero me juntar a Akatsuki.

- A Akatsuki não existe mais.

- Então quero me juntar a você.

* * *

><p><em>Porque ele era sozinho. Seu novo anjo seria sua salvação. Tinha que ser sua salvação.<em>

- Sou Pain.

- Será um prazer em servi-lo, Pain-sama.

- Olhe para mim. Eu não quero um soldado.

- Então o que...

- Quero um anjo. Todo deus precisa de seu mensageiro.

* * *

><p><em>Porque ela era sozinha. Seu novo anj- não, <em>_**deus**__, seria sua salvação. Tinha que ser sua salvação._

- Um anjo eu serei.

- Lembre-se de que não quero um cão que segue ordens sem questionar. Quero paz, quero Ame segura, sem dor.

- É um homem gentil, Pain-sama.

- Não... Eu não passo de um homem egoísta.

* * *

><p><em>Ele tinha cicatrizes profundas demais, que ainda sangravam. Isso não significava que ela não podia aliviar sua dor.<em>

-... n-sama!...ain-sam... Pain-sama!

- Hn? Sim, o que deseja?

- Pain-sama, você está bem?

-... Acredito que sim...

- Acredita?

-... Eu parei de me importar com meus sentimentos faz um tempo.

- Eu me importo.

* * *

><p><em>Ela tinha cicatrizes profundas demais, que ainda sangravam. Isso não significava que ele não podia aliviar sua dor.<em>

- E você, Haruno?

- E eu o que?

- Você está bem?

-... Melhor agora que não estou mais sozinha.

* * *

><p><em>Ele gostava do sorriso dela, angelical e puro, tão sincero.<em>

- Porque está rindo?

- Porque estou feliz.

-...

*risos*

-... Sakura.

- Sim, Pain-san?

- Sorria mais.

* * *

><p><em>Ela gostava do sorriso dele, divino e contido, tão misterioso.<em>

- Pain-san.

- Hn?

- Você fica muito bonito quando ri.

...

- Pain-san.

- Hn?

- Você está vermelho.

* * *

><p><em>Porque ele decidiu que ela merecia saber seu segredo.<em>

- Esse sou eu. Esse corpo com o qual você está acostumada não passa de uma carcaça sem vida que se mexe somente porque recebe meu chakra. O shinobi semi-morto empalado e doente é o que sou.

-... Qual seu verdadeiro nome? É Pain?

- Não. Sou Nagato.

- É um prazer em conhecê-lo, Nagato-kun.

* * *

><p><em>Porque ela decidiu que ele merecia saber de seu passado.<em>

- Sinto vergonha da pessoa que fui durante muito tempo. Uma patética, fraca, _irritante _kunoichi sem nenhum talento.

- Sakura, olhe para mim. Nunca sinta vergonha de seu passado, ele é que fez você se tornar o que é hoje. Você só foi uma garota que amou demais alguém que não mereceu ou merece esse amor.

- Pa-Nagato-kun, obrigada.

- Se for para me agradecer, feche os olhos.

... *suspiro, selar de lábios leves como penas de anjo, dois sorrisos, um puro, um contido*

- Eu acho que devo agradecer com mais frequência!

* * *

><p><em>Ela era o anjo que o mantinha são, e ele sentia quase desespero em pensar no pior.<em>

- Eu já disse que estou bem! Não foi nada!

- Como nada? Duas costelas quebradas, várias trincadas, um ombro deslocado, cortes em cada extensão do corpo e envenenada!

- Não é como se Sasori não tivesse feito praticamente a mesma coisa comigo! E eu ainda estou aqui!

-...

- Não faça essa cara de cachorrinho pidão, é covardia!

-...

- Nagato-kun...

-...

- Argh, droga! Prometo não me envolver mais em lutas com ninjas de Oto.

- Assim é melhor.

* * *

><p><em>Ele era o deus que a mantinha sã, e ela sentia desespero em pensar no pior.<em>

- Nagato-kun, eu quero perguntar algo.

- Prossiga.

- O que você diria se eu dissesse que posso curar seu corpo original?

-... Eu diria que você é realmente um anjo que veio me salvar.

- Eu posso fazer isso. Posso devolver seu corpo.

- Faça isso. Me salve mais uma vez, Tenshi.

* * *

><p><em>Ele era grato aquele anjo, e o amava de verdade.<em>

- Eu sou eu, mais uma vez. Obrigado, Haruno Sakura.

- Não há de quê, Pain Nagato.

- Você me ajudaria a colocar Yahiko ao lado de Konan? Eu os privei de coisas demais neste mundo, e queria deixá-los juntos.

- Eles o amavam como eu o amo, por isso não se culpe, por favor.

- O que disse?

- Para não se culpar e...

- Antes disso.

- Eles o amavam...

- Depois.

- Eu amo você. Eu amo você, Nagato-kun.

- Eu também amo você, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Ela era grata aquele deus, e o amava de verdade.<em>

- Tem certeza de que quer isso Sakura?

- Tenho.

_*um gemido estrangulado, um grunhido rouco, dois corpos se chocando, suor, lágrimas e um pouco de sangue*_

- Você está bem?

- S-Sim... Mexa-se Nagato, mexa-se... ah!

* * *

><p><em>Ele tinha perdido seu primeiro anjo, mas um deus, maior que ele, lhe mandara outro.<em>

_Ela tinha perdido seu primeiro anjo, mas outro anjo, quebrado e ferido, tinha se tornado seu deus._

- Tenshi... Minha Tenshi.

- Kami-sama...

* * *

><p><em>Deus precisava de um anjo.<em>

_Uma menina precisava de um anjo._

_Um homem marcado pela dor e chamado de deus vira nela sua salvação. Ele a tornou seu novo anjo._

_A menina que precisava de um anjo o encontrara. Ela tornou-se um anjo e reergueu-o como um deus mais forte que anteriormente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>E em algum lugar, flores de papel e olhos castanhos emoldurados de laranja sorriram ao contemplar Deus e seu Anjo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>É isso, o cap "Extra" que eu prometi ^^<p>

Quem gostou manda review, quem não gostou manda review!

Saku-chan vai ficar com quem agora, hn~?

Até logo meu amores (?!)


	13. SuixSaku - No Calor Do Verão

É isso, _primeiro_ capítulo do mês de **Junho**~~ Ae *dança*

Acabei de perceber que eu sempre posto os capítulos tarde... Porque será? Ah, deve ser porque sou irresponsável o bastante para esquecer ou porque eu nunca consigo terminar as coisas cedo -_-'

Votação ficou: **1- JuuxSaku/ **_3 - SuixSaku (e temos um vencedor!)/ _E as opções de KakaxSaku e ShikaxSaku ^^

Enfim, resposta ao review sem login:

**bia: Obrigada pela review ^^ Eu gosto muito do tema Deus e Anjo e achei que ficou bonitinho. SuixSaku foi a vencedora e sim, eu tenho uma conta no Nyah! Você pode encontrar o link no meu perfil, okay? Lá só tem 2 fics, uma de Naruto e outra de Percy Jackson ^^'**

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

**_Com vocês... SUIxSaku!_**

...

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura se apaixonou pela primeira vez aos oito anos, por um garotinho de cabelos e olhos escuros, chamado Uchiha Sasuke. Ela continuou a amá-lo até os 16 anos, quando já não existia nada do menino quieto e misterioso, e sim um homem marcado pela dor, pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança. Sakura percebeu que não adiantaria ficar lado dele; sua capacidade de sentir algo além de gratidão e amizade por ela era nula.<p>

Ela teve uma queda por outros 3 garotos nos dois anos que se seguiram. O primeiro foi Shino, sim, o garoto quieto e com insetos dentro do corpo. Ele e Sakura tinham ficado bem próximos depois de uma missão ranking B em dupla, onde a Haruno tinha defendido o Aburame de um ataque mortal, que a deixou inconsciente por duas horas. Em um momento de raiva, Shino matara todos. Eles saíram algumas vezes, antes de concordarem que sentiam um por outro era mais fraternal do que qualquer outra coisa.

O segundo foi Shiranui Genma. O homem mais velho e sedutor que tinha uma estranha amizade com o Ninja que Copiava, Hatake Kakashi. Na verdade, graças a esse último, Sakura nunca conseguiu chegar muito perto do shinobi, observando-o de longe. O Hatake ainda se orgulhava de não ter deixado _sua pequena menina _ser corrompida por Genma. Amigo ou não, ele ainda o mataria se soubesse que Sakura tinha tido seu coração partido mais uma vez.

O terceiro foi Nara Shikamaru. Eles tinham gostos semelhantes, e passavam grandes quantidades de tempo juntos, tendo uma loira escandalosa como amiga em comum. Ele fora seu primeiro, e eles namoraram firme por sete meses antes de Shikamaru ir a Suna e voltar com um semblante carregado e culpado. Sakura tinha sorrido triste para ele, dizendo que entendia os sentimentos dele por Temari e que eles deviam terminar. Ele tentara insistir, mas no final desistira. Sakura chorou litros durante uma semana. O relacionamento amigável deles voltou com o tempo.

E enfim, quando Sakura achava que já não aguentava mais homens, _ele_ surgiu.

_Hozuki Suigetsu._

* * *

><p>Hozuki Suigetsu <em>nunca<em> tinha se apaixonado, ponto final.

Antes de se tornar uma cobaia para os experimentos de Orochimaru, ele tivera algumas garotas, mas nada muito importante ou digno de nota. Ele tinha necessidades, elas também. Nada difícil.

Depois de ser solto por Uchiha Sasuke, ele tinha entrado em um relacionamento de desejo e ódio por Karin. Eles brigavam o dia todo e após a menina ser recusada por Sasuke _novamente_, eles passavam a noite juntos, fazendo barulhos que deixavam Juugo muito corado e Sasuke muito irritado. Depois da Guerra todo o time Taka fora aceito em Konoha e Suigetsu se esqueceu de Karin, no momento que viu todas as beldades que desfilavam pelas ruas usando roupas shinobi muito curtas e/ou coladas. Ele teve um caso com uma ou duas – porque ele queria deixar de ser um _genin, _argh! – e então ele a conheceu.

_Haruno Sakura._

* * *

><p>Dizer que os dois não se davam bem de início era um eufemismo. Sakura e Suigetsu se detestavam.<p>

Ele era todo o que ela desprezava: sanguinário, violento, impulsivo, cínico, intolerante, impaciente, pervertido, e atrevido. Ela era tudo o que ele não gostava: gentil demais, mandona, forte como 10 homens, irritadiça, sem muito peito, workaholic e puritana. Se Naruto não tivesse contado a ele em um momento bêbado que ela já tinha feito _aquilo_ com um tal de Nara, Suigetsu ia acreditar que ela casaria virgem.

Não é como se ela gostasse dos cabelos brancos e os olhos violeta dele, ou do físico forte e esbelto. Ou mesmo dos dentes afiados e as piadas que a faziam conter o riso e o sorriso sedutor que ele lançava só para a irritar.

Não é como se ele gostasse do sorriso dela ou a forma como seus cabelos róseos e olhos verdes pareciam angelicais a luz do sol. Ou até como ela tinha pernas lindas, exibidas e insinuantes pelo leve movimento dos quadris cada vez que ela se mexia.

_Imagina._

* * *

><p>- Maldição, Suigetsu! Dê o fora daqui! – gritou a menina em um dia de verão. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, e ela usava uma das antigas camisetas de Shikamaru, que nunca sentira a necessidade de devolver. A pele branca estava corada, principalmente nas bochechas.<p>

- Fique quieta um minuto mulher e me deixe entrar! – o rapaz gritou de volta. Sentia sua pele evaporar, e ele estava distante demais de casa para se abrigar e hidratar a tempo.

- Porque eu deveria?

- Porque se você não me deixar entrar agora, eu vou evaporar, _literalmente!_

Sabendo da condição do rapaz e vendo que era verdade, Sakura abriu a porta o suficiente para que ele entrasse, murmurando um irritado "entra logo". Suigetsu correu para a cozinha, enchendo um copo de água e bebendo-o em segundos. Sentia-se fraco, e sua visão começava a embaçar.

- Suigetsu, o que você está fazendo?! – a Haruno entrou na cozinha, o cenho franzido.

- Roubando tomates para o Sasuke que não é! – respondeu insolente, pondo uma das mãos na testa, tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio. Precisava de mais água. Ignorou a dona da casa e correu a procura do banheiro. Era a segunda porta a esquerda.

Uma banheira. Kami-sama tinha sido muito bom com ele!

A água encheu rapidamente a mesma e Suigetsu entrou, soltando pequenos gemidos de prazer. Podia sentir suas forças voltando ao s poucos, a tonteira sumindo como se nunca tivesse existido. O Hozuki definitivamente odiava o verão e odiava o fato do campo de treinamento ficar tão distante do Complexo Uchiha. Sasuke tinha proibido ele, Juugo ou qualquer um que não fosse ele mesmo de treinar dentro do território de sua família. Emo complexado.

- Seu macaco albino! Sua insolência vai até que nível?! – Sakura entrou no banheiro, irritada. Aquele cara era tão imprevisível!

- Ô Cabeça de Chiclete, deixa de dá chilique! Tá pior que a Karin na TPM! O namorado não ta fazendo o trabalho dele direito, não? – com a última frase, ele riu, sabendo que a rosada não tinha nenhum namorado atualmente. Se a intenção era irritar, conseguiu. Sakura corou vários níveis de vermelho, antes de concentrar chakra nos punhos. Os olhos violeta se arregalaram. Já tinha testemunhado a força dela. – Ei, Pinky, calma aí!

- Cabeça de Chiclete..? Pinky..? – ela repetiu, aproximando-se. Ao tentar sair da banheira, o espadachim percebeu que tinha relaxado demais, e como conseqüência, tinha se desfeito um pouco.

"_É o meu fim. Pense Suigetsu, pense!"_

Por impulso, ele a puxou para dentro da banheira.

*_Splash*_

"_Péssima ideia, gênio"_

Por mais incrível que pareça, a face de Sakura relaxou ao entrar em contato com a água gelada. Seus punhos pararam de brilhar e ela afundou um pouco, soltando um longo suspiro cansado.

"_Não sou o único que não gosta de calor, hn?"_

Ele também relaxou, preparando-se para apoiar as costas na borda da banheira. Suigetsu só não esperava que Sakura lançaria um jato potente de água nele.

- Ai mulher, o que foi isso?!

- Vingança, por ter me tacado aqui, e por ter quase invadido minha casa e ser tão abusado! – ela tacou outro jato, acertando-o na cara.

- Convivência demais com o Sasukemo, hn? Até pegou essa mania de vingança! – ele a viu segurar a risada, e ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que é?

Sakura não pôde suportar, e gargalhou. Quando parou, olhou para Suigetsu, que ainda tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um meio sorriso de dentes afiados.

- Sasukemo... – ela murmurou, e ele entendeu. Convenhamos, era engraçado.

- Sim, sim, Sasukemo – ele sorriu e a Haruno desconfiou – Pinky... – chamou.

- Não me chame de...! – desta vez, foi Sakura que recebeu uma rajada de água na cara.

A guerra começou. Água, sabonete, cremes, shampoo e espuma foram lançadas de um lado para o outro dentro daquele pequeno espaço. Cansados, eles se encaram. Suigetsu tinha os cabelos cheirando a cereja e cheio de espuma. Sakura tinha o cabelo meio solto e colando na testa.

- Isso foi... – ela começou, mas o Hozuki foi mais rápido.

- Divertido? Desestressante?

-... Eu ia dizer infantil, mas divertido e desestressante também são bons adjetivos. – ela sorriu e ele permitiu-se acompanhar, os dentes afiados se fazendo visíveis.

Um silêncio constrangedor fez-se presente.

- Eu já vou. – Suigetsu disse – Obrigado pela atenção Pinky, foi divertido – ao sair da banheira, estava seco. Nem deu tempo de Sakura falar qualquer coisa, ele já tinha ido embora, correndo para chegar ao Complexo Uchiha antes de voltar a evaporar.

Sakura ficou na banheira mais um tempo, aproveitando tudo o que podia.

No dia seguinte, Suigetsu apareceu de novo. _E nem estava tão quente assim._

* * *

><p>Foi assim, com encontros surpresas e visitas casuais que Sakura e Suigetsu se aproximaram. Ainda brigavam como cão e gato e podiam fazer um marinheiro corar pelos xingamentos direcionados. Mas ainda, não deixavam ninguém repetir o ato com o outro. Seus companheiros de equipe constantemente tinham de interferir nas discussões antes que alguma coisa ou alguém saísse quebrados.<p>

Até que um dia Sakura perdeu os pais. Suigetsu foi o primeiro a saber, e a consolou durante toda a noite. Ver o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e os soluços sofridos o fizeram perceber que, diabos, estava _apaixonado _pela Pinky.

Sakura descobriu que estava _apaixonada_ por ele no momento que abriu os olhos e o viu ali, deitado ao seu lado na cama, mantendo-a contra o corpo de forma protetora. Seus pais tinham morrido e ele ficara a noite toda ao seu lado, zelando por si.

Levou mais um mês para eles começarem a namorar.

E mais dois meses para que o Time 7 e Time Taka descobrissem tal fato. Eles ainda brigavam _muito._

_Mas estavam apaixonados! Ele pela primeira vez, ela pela terceira - porque Shino e Genma não tinham sido realmente uma paixão, né?_

* * *

><p>É isso gente, SuixSaku para vocês~<p>

Velho e bom esquema de sempre: Gostou - Review _ Não gostou - Review ^^

Saku-chan vai ser shippada com quem na próxima, hn?

Bem, acho que é isso ^^

Até logo, minna-san! (?!)


	14. ShinoxSaku - Sobre Insetos e Suas Flores

Etto, gomen nee, minna-san _

Eu sei que demorei para postar, e sinto muito por isso. Eu recentemente troquei de pc e me distraí completamente! E aí, semana passada, aconteceram umas coisas que me desanimaram...

Mas enfim! Aqui está o cap 14, apresentando uma **ShinoxSaku!**

Duas meninas lindas me pediram o casal, e eu _fiiiz~_

**Resposta aos reviews de comentários sem login:**

**Elektra Black: Sim, o cap 5 é muito fofo e triste ao mesmo tempo, e fico feliz por ter gostado! Espero que continue acompanhando!**

**HanaChan: SuixSaku é difícil, mas fico feliz por ter gostado! ShinoxSaku aqui. Continue acompanhando e obrigada pela review. Kisses Küsses =***

**Guest: Continuada a fic! Espero que aprecie o cap.**

Bem, gente, é isso!

Ao Cap!

...

* * *

><p>Fazia sol no dia que Shino decidiu que <em>finalmente <em>pediria para Sakura se casar com ele.

O relacionamento de três anos deles já durara mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Quando Sakura anunciara na sua festa de 22 anos que eles namoravam, Naruto cuspira seu ramen em Sasuke, que parecera chocado demais para matar o amigo loiro. Sai parara de desenhar e Kakashi parara de ler. Hinata abrira um sorriso largo como o de seu namorado e as outras meninas deram gritinhos de alegria. Kiba soltara um grunhido de incentivo, e Shino se lembrara de corar vários tons de vermelho por debaixo da gola alta de seu casaco.

Agora, com 25 anos, a decisão lhe parecia muito apelativa. Só esperava que a rosada aceitasse.

- SHIIIINO! – a voz do amigo canino machucou seus ouvidos, e seus insetos zumbiram impacientes. Eles queriam chegar logo até a mulher.

- Sim, Kiba?

- Cara, que bom que te encontrei! - exclamou o homem e Akamaru latiu sua concordância. – Preciso da sua ajuda, urgente!

_Logo agora?!_

- No que se meteu desta vez? – o Aburame colocou as mãos no bolso, sentindo o peso do anel de noivado que planejara entregar a Sakura. Engoliu em seco e revirou os olhos por detrás dos óculos escuros.

- Eu esqueci que o aniversário da Hanabi é amanhã e que vamos comemorar hoje a noite. Eu não comprei NADA! – afetadamente fez gestos com os braços – É uma catástrofe! Hanabi não é _nem de perto _meiga e compreensiva como Hinata!

- E o que eu tenho haver com sua falta de responsabilidade? – Shino ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como meu melhor amigo, você vai me ajudar!

O Aburame logo se viu arrastado para a direção oposta a casa da Haruno, e lamentou silenciosamente.

Só esperava que Kiba não demorasse _demais._

* * *

><p>Quase três horas depois, Aburame Shino saia de uma loja <em>excessivamente <em>rosa com um sorridente Inuzuka Kiba – e Akamaru – ao seu lado, carregando um largo embrulho que continha o presente da namorada Hyuuga.

Há dois quarteirões da casa da namorada, contudo, foi interrompido mais uma vez. Desta vez por Naruto e Sasuke, que o olhavam suspeitamente.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, o que aconteceu? – tentou ser educado, por mais que sua paciência estivesse no limite.

- Você não está indo para a casa da Sakura-chan, né? – inquiriu o loiro, o olhando desconfiado. Sem entender o porque da pergunta, Shino respondeu com sinceridade.

- Sim, estou.

O Uzumaki e o Uchiha estreitaram os olhos, trocando rápidos olhares.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o moreno, sentindo sua cabeça latejar pela pressão que seus insetos faziam. Eles estavam descontrolados e irritadiços.

- O que estava fazendo na joalheria ontem de tarde? – o outro moreno foi direto, pegando o Aburame de surprea. Seu coração disparou.

Isso não era nada bom. Sabia como os homens do Time 7 eram hiper-protetores com a mulher – garota aos olhos deles – que namorava. Ele tivera trabalho para ser aceito por todos. Fora caçado, desafiado, machucado, xingado, ameaçado e outros. E agora, um deles tinha visto-o na joalheria. Shino passara por lá no dia anterior para pegar o anel encomendado – uma peça de ouro branco com pequenas safiras incrustadas e uma única esmeralda no centro, completando a peça que pertencera à mãe quando a mesma ainda estava viva. Tinha mandado polir e acrescentar a peça central – a pedra com a cor exata dos olhos da Haruno.

Seu silêncio não foi bem interpretado, pois Naruto soltou um grito frustrado e Sasuke grunhiu.

- Quem cala consente! Você não vai pedir a Sakura-chan em casamento, né? NÉ?!

Shino o olhou sem expressão.

- DATTEBAYO, VOCÊ VAI PEDIR A SAKURA-CHAN EM CASAMEN...UGH! – a boca do loiro foi tampada pelo Uchiha, que parecia tão irritado quanto o companheiro.

- Quieto Dobe! – ele soltou o amigo – Responda, Aburame.

Não adiantava negar.

- Vou pedir Sakura em casamento.

Por incrível que pareça, os dois não pareciam esperar uma resposta positiva e direta. Os olhos azuis de Naruto cresceram, enquanto Sasuke estreitou os seus negros, quase os fechando por completo. O ultimo estalou a língua, desgostoso. Após uns poucos segundos, o portador da Kyuubi se recompôs, aproximando-se de Shino o suficiente para agarrar sua gola e a puxar.

- Escuta aqui, seu inseto – Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da ironia, mas não disse nada – Se você machucar a Sakura-chan de alguma forma, _qualquer _uma, eu vou te cortar ao meio e virar sua pele do avesso até que você sufoque. Vou pegar seus insetos nojentos e vou colocá-los em um pote para entregar a Gamabunta e Gamakichi...

- E Aoda vai gostar de uma sobremesa... – Sasuke completou quase de forma displicente, mas os olhos ônix pareciam brilhar vermelhos a cada piscada.

Sentindo um fio de suor frio descer pela testa, o Aburame soltou-se de Naruto, dando uns passos para trás. Organizou a jaqueta e respirou fundo.

- Eu não vou a machucar, nunca. Se o fizer, farei questão de procurar por vocês.

Trocando olhares, Sasuke e Naruto passaram pelo outro, esbarrando em seu ombro propositalmente.

_Eu devo amar muito a Sakura..._

* * *

><p>Enfim alcançando seu objetivo, Shino foi recebido por uma alegre Sakura, que nas pontas dos pés descalços lhe dera um leve selinho. Em uma ação que assustaria a maioria das pessoas que o conhecia, ele retirou o pesado casaco, a hitai-ate e os óculos, sim, os <em>óculos. <em>Dois orbes castanho-escuros seguiram os movimentos da namorada, que cantarolava alegre sobre o que faria para o jantar. Eles moravam juntos há pouco mais de cinco meses, mas Shino sentia como se sempre tivesse sido assim. A sensação de segurança, as recepções calorosas e a tranquilidade de ficar atoa, aproveitando o tempo livre que tinham.

- Como foi seu dia, Shino-kun? O hospital hoje estava bem calmo, então Shizune-san me liberou mais cedo. Fiquei sabendo que acompanhou Kiba-kun para comprar o presente da Hana-chan! Hinata-chan os viu e...

Ela continuou falando, preenchendo o pequeno apartamento com sua voz alegre e reconfortante. Shino assentia quando necessário ou comentava quando sentia vontade, mas sua mente divagava em um tópico: _E agora, como pedi-la em casamento?_

Levantou-se do banco da cozinha que estava sentado, indo até seu casaco e pegando o pequeno embrulho, colocando-o na calça. Na sala, chamou a mulher, que apareceu, vestida com uma de suas camisas sem manga – sim, ele tinha algumas – e um short preto. Os cabelos curtos estavam repuxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ali, naquele momento, Shino não pode deixar de agradecer aos céus por ter o concedido uma beldade como ela.

- Venha aqui, Sakura.

Deliberadamente ela caminhou até o sofá em que estava sentado, sentando-se em seu colo, cada perna de um lado do corpo do maior. Os insetos emitiram um zumbido contente com a ação, e Shino concordou com eles.

- Eu não sou bom com palavras, você sabe bem – começou, reunindo coragem – Mas eu quero fazer isso direito. Sakura, faz três anos que namoramos, e desde o inicio, eu senti que você era a única que mexeria comigo da forma que o fez. Moramos juntos a cinco meses e quero que continue desta forma, para quem sabe o resto das nossas vidas... Haruno Sakura, quer casar comigo? – ele lhe mostrou o anel.

Cinco segundos.

- Não.

O mundo de Shino começou a ruir lentamente. Seus olhos arregalaram a níveis preocupantes e sua garganta ficou seca. Seus insetos ficaram loucos, e o zumbido podia ser escutado por todos no cômodo.

Cinco segundos.

- Brincadeira! – anunciou a mulher, rindo da reação de choque do namorado-agora-noivo – É claro que eu aceito Shino-kun!

Ela jogou-se contra ele, colando seus corpos. Seus lábios juntaram-se aos deles, em um beijo apaixonado. Depois que o choque passou, Shino começou corresponder, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas da mulher enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura, mantendo-a no lugar. Ela enrolou os braços no pescoço dele, puxando de leve os cabelos escuros e os bagunçando ainda mais.

Separaram-se por falta de ar, encostando as testas uma na outra. Sakura sorria divertida, e Shino ria aliviado, sentindo o peso em suas costas diminuir enormemente. Pegou o anel e o colocou no dedo de Sakura, que o olhou, em seguida beijando o rosto do Aburame repetidas vezes, arrancando pequenos risos do mesmo.

- Você me assustou – ele declarou, franzindo de leve o cenho, mas sem irritação em seu tom.

- Ah, Shino-kun, foi só uma brincadeira! Pessoas sérias precisam disso de vez em quando – ela beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

- Hm...

- Hm... – ela o imitou. Shino revirou os olhos e a puxou para perto, voltando a beijá-la.

- AAHHH, DESGRUDA! INSETO, TIRE SUAS MÃOS DA SAKURA-CHAN! – eles ouviram alguém gritar, e um Naruto muito afetado entrou pela janela. Sasuke, Sai e Kakashi estavam atrás, ambos com caras idênticas de frustração e leve perturbação.

- NARUTO! – Sakura gritou de volta, sem sair do colo de Shino – O que raios você... VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui?!

- Nós... Ergh... – Naruto recuou.

- Naruto-kun disse que queria ver o "inseto-baka pedir a Sakura-chan em casamento e se ferrar" – Sai o imitou, fazendo aspas com as mãos – Acho que não saiu da forma como previu, Sem-pinto.

- Fica quieto, Sai! – o loiro gesticulou, vendo a aura negra que rondava a rosada. – S-Sakura-chan, n-não é nada disso!

- Fora. Agora! – os olhos verdes faiscaram de ira, e Naruto sumiu num momento em uma nuvem de fumaça laranja.

- Oe, Sakura... – começou Kakashi.

- Todos. Vocês. Caiam. Fora. Daqui!

Quando eles foram, a médica-nin voltou-se para o mestre dos insetos.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Eles a amam, é natural.

- Irritante.

- Sim, um pouco.

- Shino-kun~ – Sakura cantarolou – Vamos jantar e depois... – sussurrou coisas no ouvido dele.

- Concordo.

Ele mal podia esperar para a sessão de filmes acompanhada com pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate.

...

A quem ele tentava enganar? É _claro _que não fariam aquilo! E sim...

* * *

><p>- AAHH! O SHINO ESTAVA SEM AQUELES ÓCULOS-ESCUROS! E NÓS NÃO TIRAMOS UMA FOTO! NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!<p>

* * *

><p>Bom, é isso ^^<p>

Quem gostou manda review

Quem não gostou manda review também

A Saku-chan precisa de um Shinobi! Qual o mais indicado...?!

Até Domingo!


	15. LeexSaku - Chunin

Are are... Eu realmente ando perdida nos caminhos da vida... Tenho esquecido de tudo, cruz credo! Desculpa por não ter postado o cap no Domingo, minna-san T-T

Cara, todos os reviews que eu recebi pediam casais diferentes! _JuuxSaku, **KabuxSaku,** KakaxSaku, _e por fim, aquela que eu resolvi fazer... LeexSaku ^^

Eu acho ele um fofo, e a **AzKei **deu uma ideia nos comentários que eu gostei e usei. Obrigada de novo, Az-san ^^

**Resposta aos reviews sem login:**

**HanaChan: Nosso Sai é assim, não perde uma para brincar com o loiro. Shino-chin merecia um susto, ele é muito sério u_ú Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse cap, mesmo ele não sendo a JuuxSaku que pediu ^_^'**

**ElektraBlack: Obrigada *o* Eu fico muito feliz quando as pessoas dizem que ADORAM *olha que palavra linda, _adoram*_ ****minha fic e até tenho vontade de chorar. Sou patética, eu sei... Bem! Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste! Quem sabe a próxima não é uma KakaxSaku?**

**bia: Eu imagino que eles sejam superprotetores com a Saku-chan, mesmo ela sabendo se viram muito bem, né? Dupla Naru e Sasu ameaçando meu amado Shino-chin e ainda bisbilhotando... tsc tsc, que coisa feia... Obrigaada pela review e espero que goste da LeexSaku!**

Nee, o cap é bem curtinho e sem noção, mas foi o que eu consegui em meus esforços...

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>- YOSHHH! MUITO BOM SAKURA-SAN! Agora só faltam 500 flexões, 1000 pulos de corda, 250 chutes no tronco e 200 socos no boneco – Rock Lee gritava em êxtase, abanando os braços e apontando para o campo de treinamento. Atrás dele, o sol começava a se por. – DEIXE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE QUEIMAR DENTRO DE SI!<p>

_Lunático._

Uma veia de irritação ameaçava explodir da testa de Sakura, enquanto a mesma cerrava os punhos, olhando para o chunin a sua frente.

_Talvez pedir para ele me ajudar a melhorar meu Taijutsu não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim. Esse cara é louco._

O exame Chunin começaria dentro de um mês, e Sakura queria estar pronta para qualquer situação apresentada durante ele. Por isso pedira ajuda a Lee, um dos melhores usuários de Taijutsu de Konoha.

Ele já era um chunin, afinal de contas. Depois do primeiro, em que Shikamaru fora o único a passar, a determinação dos novatos aumetou, e durante o segundo exame, seis meses depois, cerca de 13 genins tornaram-se chunins, incluindo Lee, Neji, Temari, Kankurou e Shino. Fazendo parte do Time 10 desde a dissolução de seu, a Haruno estava determinada a passar, treinando arduamente todos os dias com Lee e com sua shishou, Tsunade, a Godaime.

Só que tudo tinha limite. Lee exigia que Sakura acordasse 5:00 da manhã para começar a treinar as 5:30 e ir de forma seguida até depois do anoitecer, quando ela teria de treinar com a Hokage loira. O corpo da menina já estava tão dolorido que haviam partes que ela já nem sentia mais.

- Lee-san, eu preciso descansar – ela resmungou, apoiando as costas na árvore mais próxima e permitindo-se deslizar até o chão. – Meu corpo não aguenta mais!

- Como não, minha bela flor de cerejeira?! Ainda falta muito! – Lee abaixou-se até ficar na altura da menina, um sorriso de comercial de pasta-de-dente emoldurando o rosto – Tenho certeza que Sakura-san é capaz de vencer o Exame Chunin... – ele se pos de pé – MAS PARA ISSO PRECISAMOS DO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE ARDENTE QUE QUEIMA EM NOSSOS CORPOS... Entende? – Lee riu, e por um minuto ele não parecia um maníaco sem qualquer noção de limite. Ele parecia um professor orgulhoso de um aluno esforçado.

Sakura sorriu minimamente e apesar do cansaço, levantou-se e limpou a sujeira das roupas.

- Vamos lá, Lee-san!

* * *

><p>O exame Chunin fora difícil, mas Haruno Sakura finalmente tinha passado.<p>

A primeira fase fora fácil, já que as equipes tinham de apresentar estratégias para determinada situação, prevendo imprevistos e outros. Na segunda tiveram de sobreviver em uma selva semelhante a de um ano atrás, com o mínimo possível de água e comida – Chouji quase enlouquecera, mas isso é outro assunto... – e ainda tinham de descobrir diversos espiões e derrotá-los, pegando assim um pequeno selo que levavam na roupa. A terceira fase fora a de lutas.

Sakura lutou com Kisuko Miiei, um rapaz de Iwa especialista em Genjutsu. Bom, ela também era excepcional na técnica e logo ambos não tinham mais chakra. O Taijutsu mostrou-se a definição da luta, ganha por Sakura. Nas oitavas de final, ganhou novamente contra uma garota chamada Jun, mas perdeu nas quartas de final para Kiba, que quebrou quase todo o lado direito de seu corpo. Ele levou uma surra de Lee, Shikamaru e Shino - porque ele não precisava ter machucado tanto a garota que apreciava! - depois, mas no final tanto ele quanto Sakura se tornaram chunins, junto de outros.

E quando a garota se encontrou novamente com Rock Lee, este lhe estendeu uma Hitai-Ate vermelha.

- A Lótus da Folha floresce mais de uma vez.

Sakura sorriu largamente diante da conhecida frase, que carregava significados profundos.

- Você floresceu pela segunda vez, Sakura-san. Que isso marque essa florescência.

Lee estava corado, e a rosada achou isso fofo.

- Obrigada Rock Lee, a Besta Selvagem de Konoha. Por ter me ajudado a ficar um pouco mais forte.

Ela pegou a hitai-ate e a colocou nos cabelos rosados.

* * *

><p>Nee, minna-san, foi isso ^_^'<p>

Quem gostou - manda review!

Quem não gostou - Manda review e me diga no que posso melhorar!

Sakura-chan precisa de garotos! Quem será o próximo, hm?

Ja ne!


	16. JuuxSaku - Intenção

MINHA VIDA ACABOU! Uta No Prince-Sama Maji Love 2000% ACABOU! A.C.A.B.O.U! _ACABOU!_

_Eu não tenho mais motivo para viver... Starish, Quartet Night, Heavens... Ren, Tokiya, Masato, Natsuki, Camus, Ranmaru, Mikaze, Eiichi, Kira~ TT_TT_

Hmm... Acho que vocês não estã interessados nas minhas crises, né? Imaginei... -_-

Vencendo po dos outros casais, o venedor da semana é _**JuuxSaku**_

Primeira vez escrevendo com o Juugo e eu admito que falhei miseravelmente. Meu humor tá uma droga, meu corpo tá uma droga, meu teclado tá uma droga e eu não tenho nada pra fazer que não seja jogar joguinhos de Otome, só para me lembrar dos meus meninos de UtaPri... Patética, eu sei... Isso sem contar com ficar ouvindo as músicas da série quase 24h por dia...

**Resposta aos reviews sem login:**

**bia: brigada pela review e eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu não sei fazer humor. Raios, eu não sei fazer um diálogo decente! Espero qe continue acompanhando!**

**HanaChan: Lee é uma coisa fofa, mas irritante com todo esse fogo u_ú JuuxSaku na parada! Beijos e espero que goste**

**Onihime: KakuzuxSakura? *O* Amo eles, mas não foi hoje '-' Espero que goste do capítulo mesmo assim e quem sabe na próxima?**

**yuui: Eu sei como é essa coisa de não mandar review em todo capítulo ou esquecer... Acontece comigo algumas vezes ^^ Bem, espero que goste desse cap!**

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_Perdoem-me os erros de gramática que podem aparecer... Meu teclado tá horrível!_

_..._

* * *

><p>- Como tem se sentido, Juugo-kun?<p>

- Já não tenho um incidente há semanas, Sakura-san, graças a você.

A médica-nin riu, levando as mãos com brilho esverdeado para o peito do homem, fazendo uma avaliação de sua condição física. Sendo seu paciente há quase um ano, Juugo nunca tinha apresentado um único problema que não fosse o de sua perda de controle graças ao selo amaldiçoado e seu temperamento assassino. A saúde do antigo nukenin era ridícula de tão boa.

- É muito lisonjeio de sua parte – ela disse, trocando o tórax pelas costas. Nela, cicatrizes decoravam quase cada centímetro – Mas eu acho que o clima tranquilo da vila ajuda mais do que eu.

- Ajuda – ele admitiu, soltando um suspiro. Era bom viver em Konoha. A vila tinha um clima pacífico e as pessoas o tinham aceitado com facilidade, o que fora uma surpresa. A reação fora diferente com Sasuke, Karin. Suigetsu tinha se enturmado tão rapidamente quanto ele, e sempre era visto saindo com jonins e ANBUs para beber. – Eu gosto daqui. Não é como... aquele lugar.

Sakura sabia que _aquele lugar _era o local onde o loiro-morango – porque aquela era a cor do cabelo dele, ponto final! – tinha ficado preso por tanto tempo, um castigo que ele aceitara com prazer.

- Não é...

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM QUATRO-OLHOS ESTÚPIDA, SEU MACACO ALBINO?!

A voz estridente de Karin machucou os ouvidos dos dois, e Sakura soltou um resmungo irritado. Seu paciente era um doce – pena que seus companheiros não. Juugo insistia em levá-los de duas em duas semanas, e sempre que eles apareciam, o hospital ficava um caos.

- EXATAMENTE O QUE VOCÊ ENTENDEU! ALÉM DE BURRA AGORA FICOU SURDA?!

- Eles se amam – declararam Sakura e Juugo ao mesmo tempo. Se entreolharam e riram da sincronia.

_Bam._

A porta da sala da rosada explodiu pelo impacto. Suigetsu chocou-se na parede com força, trincando parte dela. Do lado de fora, uma explosiva Karin ainda tinha os punhos fechados.

- Itai! SUA BRUACA, PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!

- Sem gritaria na minha sala, peixe inútil – Sakura tacou o objeto mais próximo – um bisturi – na cabeça do albino.

- Princesa! – ele riu um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados, o bisturi preso na testa. Ser feito de água valia a pena às vezes – Não seja má comigo! Foi a bruxa ali que começou~

- Não dê ouvidos a essa sardinha, Sakura-chan – a ruiva ajeitou os óculos, entrando na sala – Ele atrapalhou minha conversa com Mamoru-kun, e depois reclama quando eu lhe dou um merecido tabefe!

As duas eram amigas. Como Sakura não tinha mais interesse em Sasuke, e Karin só o queria com vontades sexualizadas, elas se davam bem. Assustadoramente bem. Melhor do que Naruto ou Suigetsu poderiam querer. Essas duas juntas eram pior que uma Guerra Ninja.

- Você chama aquela surra de tabefe?! – um exaltado Hozuki exclamou, arrancando a lâmina da testa e tacando-a na ruiva. Desviando, Karin só teve dois fios de cabelo cortado. Uma veia nasceu em sua testa. A próxima coisa que ele viu foi a garota encima dele, desferindo tapas que ardiam como o inferno.

- Maldito! Meu lindo e perfeito cabelo! Como se atreve?! Protótipo de peixe, vai se arrepender...!

Sakura observava os dois com crescente nervosismo. Era difícil entender que o _seu _hospital não era palco de novela mexicana?!

-... Matar... Matar! Preciso MATAR! – a voz sombria de Juugo sobressaltou todos. Seus olhos tinham um desejo assassino mal contido. Isso causou um calafrio nos outros três presentes.

- SASUKE-KUNNN! – Karin foi a primeira a sair correndo em direção ao Distrito Uchiha. Só o moreno era capaz de controlar Juugo.

- UCHIHAAAAAA! – Suigetsu foi logo atrás, disposto a ficar longe do maior.

- Hm... J-Juugo-kun? – a Haruno deu um passo para trás, insegura.

Ele virou-se de supetão para ela, os olhos doces e gentis como sempre. Não havia sinal de qualquer descontrole de sua parte.

- Sim, Sakura-san?

- M-Mas o que...?

- Eles estavam atrapalhando – como se não fosse nada, o loiro voltou a sentar-se, dando um sorriso para a médica – Barulho demais afasta os pássaros – apontou para a janela, onde diversos passarinhos tinham pousado.

- Os pássaros... Claro.

- Devemos prosseguir?

Um rubor tomou conta da face da kunoichi.

- Okay.

- / -

Sasuke entrou correndo na sala arruinada da companheira de equipe, o Sharingan já ativo. Encontrou um Juugo adormecido na maca, pássaros pousados em seu tórax. Sakura escrevia algo em uma prancheta.

- Ah, Sasuke! Dá próxima vez que arrumar um time para desbravar o mundo a procura de vingança, arrume pessoas menos barulhentas, como o Juugo-kun – ela olhou ternamente para o homem enorme, que dormia como uma criança – E diga para Karin-chan

e Suigetsu resolverem logo essa tensão sexual irritante, porque eles estão atrapalhando meus avanços com Juugo!

Com os olhos arregalados, Sasuke ficou parado como um idiota.

- O que está fazendo aí parado?! Vá embora de uma vez!

Depois de enxotar o companheiro, Sakura voltou a rabiscar em sua prancheta desenhos dela e do seu paciente, a folha cheia de corações. Ela ainda tinha somente 17 anos!

- Sakura-san? O que é isso? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Horrorizada, a rosada viu o objeto de sua afeição parado atrás dela, um sorriso preguiçoso emoldurando o rosto.

-...!

* * *

><p>Argh, eu tentei!<p>

_Oh lesson of the night, slowly, slowly~_ **Só Poison Kiss do Quartet Night para me deixar feliz Ç.Ç**

Nee, é muito difícil esse negócio de escrever! Desisto dessa vida!

Minna-san que gostou manda review e o mesmo vale pra quem não gostou ou gostou + ou -

Sakura-chan precisa de mais gente para seu harém.

Ja ne...

_Ren-sama... Tokiya-sama... Kira-kun... Natsuki-chan... Eiichi-nii-san... Camus-sama... Mikaze-sama... Ranmaru-kun... Masato-chan... Eu desisto da vida! *vai pro cantinho do Smithson(sumiço)*_

_Buááááá~_


	17. KakuxSaku - Ryou

**E**hhh, ó eu aqui *sem ânimo nenhum*

Estando de férias, eu devia estar feliz, mas a questão é que eu estou cansada. Comecei a escrever uma fic em Inglês e eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão difícil *mas eu amo UtaPri, não posso reclamar*

Enfim, eu trouxe a vocês hoje, um casal sem noção a níveis máximos: Kakuzu x Sakura

É, coisa de gente doida, mas eu sou louca, e adoro xD

Nas reviews que me mandaram, votaram em ShikaxSaku, KibaxSaku, KabuxSaku, TobixSaku, DeixSaku, KakuxSaku e Sakura com algum Akatsuki. Eu resolvi KakuxSaku por que é um dos maiores crack pairings de todos os tempo e essa fic tá precisando de mais cracks sem noção!

Admito que fcou muito levezinha e blá, mas enfim, primeira vez escrevendo focando no Kaku-kun.

Eu não sei quanto que vale o ryou de Naruto, sorry, então os valores são chutados.

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**yuui: Estou melhorando aos poucos da depressão. Acho que escrever sobre o assunto me ajudou um pouco. Eu gosto do casal SuiKarin e até acho JuuSaku fofo. Se você achou seu review longo, não imagina o tamanho dos meus, são gigantes! xp Obrigada por acompanhar ^^**

**orihime: Nee, seu pedido se realizou~ KakuxSaku aqui. Só espero que corresponda a suas expectativas ^^' Espero que goste e obrigada por comentar!**

**HanaChan: Todo mundo coloca a Sakura e a Karin como inimigas mortais, então resolvi mudar um pouco ^^ Juugo é uma gracinha, em quase todos os momentos s2 Bem, não foi TobixSaku, mas foi com um Akatsuki! Espero que goste!**

**bia: Eu não diria que odeio o Sasuke, e sim que o desprezo e nutro um profundo por seu personagem nojento e cego por vingancinhas. Estou me esforçando para viver, pelo bem desta fic, hihii!**

Sem mais delongas, há fic!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_..._

* * *

><p>- Sim.<p>

- Não.

- Yep.

- Não.

- Yes.

- Não.

- Hai.

- Não.

- SIM!

- _Não._

Com um suspiro exasperado, Sakura encarou o grande homem a sua frente. Kakuzu não era uma pessoa difícil de lidar, desde que o assunto não fosse relacionado a gastar dinheiro e/ou convencer Hidan a fazer algo. Ele era extremamente inteligente e sabia pelo menos um pouco sobre tudo. Nesses momentos, o problema era fazê-lo falar. Nada que um olhar de cachorro abandonado e piscadelas com grandes olhos não resolvesse.

A questão é que mesmo se Sakura tivesse 100 olhos, não convenceria Kakuzu neste momento.

- Qual é Kakuzu-kun! É só _picolé! _Tá fazendo um calor dos infernos e a Base está quase derretendo! Dói pagar 35 ryous? – esbravejou a kunoichi, apontando para o sol escaldante e depois para 3 sacolas cheias de embalagens de picolé.

- Dói. É muito caro – explicou o nukenin, impassível.

- 35 ryous por duas dúzias de picolé? É uma pechincha!

- Do outro lado da cidade cobram 30.

- A questão é que é DO OUTRO LADO DA CIDADE! – a menina estava ultrajada com o chilique do Akatsuki. Por 5 míseros ryous...

- É mais barato. Dinheiro não dá em árvore.

- Mas dinheiro também é feito para se _gastar!_

- Com coisas úteis.

- Isso é útil! – de repente, Sakura teve uma ideia, e sorriu com falsa inocência. Kakuzu ergueu as sobrancelhas – Tudo bem então. Mas vou avisando: sem o picolé Sasori vai perder a paciência e ligar o refrigerador. Deidara vai tomar uns dois ou três banhos e Hidan vai ficar abrindo a geladeira a cada 15 minutos. Ah, e ainda tem o Zetsu, que vai usar duas vezes mais água pra impedir suas "plantinhas" de morrerem... – com satisfação, a Haruno viu os olhos verdes de Kakuzu se arregalarem e quase viu as contas que ele fazia mentalmente.

- Tome logo. – ele grunhiu, dando para Sakura uma nota de 50 ryou. Feliz, Sakura deu o dinheiro para o vendedor, aproveitando e pegando mais 10 picolés.

- Não reclame – ao ver que o homem ia protestar, a rosada o calou. – Vamos logo – pegou um dos picolés e eles começaram a andar em direção a Base da Akatsuki.

Em silêncio por mais de 10 minutos, a kunoichi encarou o shinobi ao seu lado, coberto dos pés a cabeça.

- Nee, Kakuzu-kun, não tá com calor, não?

- Não.

- Como consegue?

- Conseguindo.

- Você sabe que é um chato, né?

- Tanto faz.

Bufando, a menina continuou perguntando coisas aleatórias, recebendo poucas palavras como resposta.

- Qual a coisa mais importante para você?

- Dinheiro.

- Do que mais gosta?

- Dinheiro.

- Qual a primeira palavra que vem na sua cabeça?

- Dinheiro.

- Porque você gosta tanto de dinheiro, Kakuzu-kun?

- Dinheiro é tudo.

- Eu não acho. Muitas coisas são mais importantes que dinheiro.

- Você é ingênua. Não entende como esse mundo funciona. Dinheiro pode comprar essas coisas das quais fala: amizade, amor, lealdade, o dinheiro compra tudo isso. Quanto mais você tiver, mais pessoas se aproximarão os oferecendo. – Kakuzu olhou de soslaio para a menina que o acompanhava.

- É em parte verdade – ela admitiu pesarosa, mas havia um brilho em seus olhos verdes – Mas esses são sentimentos são falsos. Amor, amizade, lealdade verdadeiros são adquiridos com o tempo e o esforço das pessoas envolvidas. Nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro é capaz de comprar isso – Sakura sorriu, agarrando o braço do Akatsuki – Vamos mais rápido! O picolé vai derreter!

Sem contestar, ele a seguiu, ainda de braços dados.

- CHEGUEI! – gritou a Haruno, abrindo com força a porta da Base. Encontrou todos na sala, com quatro ventiladores ligados no máximo, sem capas e com um irritado Sasori a segundos de ligar o refrigerador – PICOLÉ!

- Tobi is a good boy~! Tobi quer de chocolate! – o mascarado foi o primeiro a chegar na menina. Ela deu uma risada, indo para a cozinha e colocando as sacolas na bancada. Entregou o picolé para Tobi – Obrigado Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan é um anjo!

- Sim, sim, eu sou. – os outros se amontoaram perto de Sakura.

- Morango, Haruno, agora – rosnou Sasori, mostrando sua impaciência clássica.

- Mal educado – mesmo reclamando, ela o entregou.

- Framboesa!

- 'Tô, Dei-kun.

- Blue Ice.

- Sem criatividade, Tubarão-kun.

- Calada, Pinky.

- Eu quero chocolate branco, Saku-chan.

- Sabia que gostava desse, Konan-chan.

- Hn.

- Gosta de Creme, Itachi-san?

- Hn. – ele acenou uma concordância.

- Onde o Pein-sama tá?

- Já pegou o dele e se mandou – Zetsu disse, com um picolé bicolor – **Pegou de laranja... Também, com aquele cabelo...**

- Ei, vadia, me dê logo um maldito picolé d...!

Irritada pela falta de educação do Jashinista, Sakura tacou o primeiro picolé que viu na cara do mesmo.

- Itai!

- Kakuzu-kun, vai querer que sabor?

- Não quero.

- Eh? Porque?

- Não quero.

- Chato – ela pegou um picolé de cereja, guardou o resto e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Deidara. Kakuzu sentou-se ao seu lado pouco depois, com um picolé de uva – Ahá! Ganhei~

- Fique quieta, kunoichi.

Sakura se jogou encima dele, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do nukenin.

- Viu? Momentos como esse valem mais que dinheiro. – Sakura apontou para a sala barulhenta, enquanto aconchegava-se nele.

-...

- Entende?

-...

- Chato.

"_Acho que eu entendo o que quer dizer"_

* * *

><p>Acabou~~<p>

Gostou - Review pra Sah-chan

Não gostou - Review pra Sah-chan melhorar ^^

O que vocês me dizem de Crack pairings?! Tipo aqueles bem malucos mesmo, que a gente nunca viu fic ou viu poucas, tipo uma KimixSaku!

Vamos ver se vocês conseguem pensar em algo assim!

Ate a próxima!

_Bye~_


	18. KabuxSaku - Troca

**Back In Black**, mas passando rapidinho! Eu estou viajando e a internet aqui no hotel é péssima! Milagre ela tá aguentando eu aqui com meu pen-drive(que eu levo pra todo lugar!)

Casal de hoje: _KabuxSaku. _Muitos já me pediram para fazê-lo, e eu finalmente resolvi escrever alguma coisa, mesmo sem inspiração e no meio de uma viagem ¬¬ Eu devo amar muito vocês, sinceramente u_ú

**Respondendo as reviews do último cap:**

**HanaChan: Nee, eu já faço teatro, mas como estou de férias, não tá tendo aula. Escrever em inglês é uma das coisas mais difíceis da minha vida. Meu nível de maluquice deve estar aumentando, só pode -_-'**

**bia: Itachi é perfeição *O* Sasu-pato nojento u_ú Finalmente uma com o Kabuto! Espero que goste!**

**yuui: Eu adoro desenhar, mas eu não sei desenhar - nem escrever, mas enfim! - e o Kaku-kun é assim mesmo, pão duro ^^ Kabuto na área! Espero que tenha resolvido seus problemas ^^**

É isso povo, espero que gostem!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Se paredes, árvores ou mesmo o chão pudessem falar, todos concordariam com uma coisa:<p>

**Haruno Sakura definitivamente **_**não **_**tinha muita paciência. E ela tinha o costume de resolver seus problemas com os punhos.**

Se Yakushi Kabuto soubesse dessa opinião mútua, ele não teria opção que não fosse concordar.

Sua _namorada _era deveras temperamental.

Orochimaru e suas bases secretas que o digam. Depois se juntar a eles, com 14 anos, a garota tinha feito buracos e crateras em pelo menos metade delas. O não tão breve treinamento com a Princesa das Lesmas Tsunade tinha proporcionado-a força descomunal e habilidade com medi-jutsus, aprimorados por Kabuto. Então, depois de nocautear de dez a vinte shinobis de Oto que infelizmente estariam no local errado na hora errada, ela os curaria e pronto. Assunto resolvido.

Kabuto ainda sentia calafrios – e uma quase incontrolável vontade de rir – toda vez que se lembrava do soco que mandara Sasuke voando por seis paredes, depois de uma discussão acalorada entre os dois. O esnobe Uchiha tivera três costelas quebradas, outras trincadas, um hematoma que cobria toda a extensão de suas costas e uma tromba emburrada por mais de uma semana.

Ele podia dizer que Orochimaru se divertia. Sempre que era visto perto dela, o Sannin das Cobras estava rindo – _kukuku... _– ou usando um sorriso traiçoeiro, porém sincero. A Haruno era impressionantemente ousada com o Sannin, dizendo o que achava sobre algumas situações em sua cara. O médico-nin sabia que ele preferia a rosada ao vingador Uchiha e suas respostas secas e curtas.

Passados seis anos de uma estranha rotina, Kabuto e Sakura tinham se aproximado e já estavam juntos há um ano e meio.

E estavam muito apaixonados...

- YAKUSHI! VENHA AQUI NESSE MOMENTO!

Tudo bem, talvez ele estivesse _muito_ apaixonado por ela, e não o contrário.

Seguindo a voz irada da namorada, Kabuto viu-se no salão comum do atual esconderijo. Sakura estava de pé, respirando rapidamente, as mãos fechadas em punhos, já brancos pela pressão feita. Orochimaru estava sentado em uma cadeira, aproveitando a cena com um sorriso predatório e Sasuke limpava sua Kusanagi, com um raro meio-sorriso afetado. Eles sabiam de alguma coisa que Kabuto não sabia, e isso o enervava.

- Sim, Sakura-chan? – perguntou, meio incerto.

- Pode me explicar isso aqui? – ela mostrou diversas cartelas cheias com um mesmo comprimido: pequeno e alaranjado. O shinobi de óculos engoliu em seco.

_Droga, ela descobriu. Droga, droga!_

- Hm... São suas pílulas anticoncepcionais, certo?

- Era o que eu pensava até ver isso! – ela sacou do bolso um pequeno objeto, branco e com a ponta rosa. O sorriso de Orochimaru somente aumentou.

Um teste de gravidez. Positivo.

Kabuto conteve um grito de animação, sabendo que estava em maus lençóis. Tudo bem, ele tinha mudado a fórmula dos anticoncepcionais dela, colocando alguns ingredientes que a tornavam mais fértil e até tinha colocado doses de endorfina, que a deixavam de bom humor e mais disposta a pular o treino matinal para ficar com ele. Sem contar que ele já fazia isso há alguns meses. Sakura não precisava ficar irritada com ele, certo?

Errado.

A Haruno estava fulminando.

- Agora, como eu posso estar grávida se eu estou tomando anticoncepcionais? – ela voltou a inquirir, aproximando-se – Foi o que eu me perguntei milhões de vezes. Aí eu fui ao laboratório, ver a composição dessa coisinha – ela balançou as cartelas – E qual não foi minha surpresa ao achar diversos componentes que supostamente me deixariam extremamente fértil?! E endorfina?! Isso é baixo, Yakushi, até para você!

- Sakura-chan, baby, deixa eu explicar... – ele pediu, dando um passo para trás para cada para frente que ela dava. Sasuke já tinha um enorme sorriso-sádico e afetado colado na cara, uma cópia de seu mestre misturado com o gene Uchiha de superioridade.

- Não preciso das suas explicações! Grávida, eu estou grávida! Com 20 aninhos... – ela esbravejou antes de choramingar, tacando as cartelas de comprimidos no namorado e indo na direção de Sasuke, afundando o rosto no pescoço do moreno. – Buááá! Sasuke-kun!

Uma veia de ódio apareceu discretamente na testa do médico, piorando ao ver o olhar zombeteiro que o Uchiha lhe lançava.

- Ora, Sakura-chan, que mal há nisso? Você sempre disse que queria ser mãe – Orochimaru comentou e Kabuto quase ajoelhou-se aos pés do Sannin para beijar-lhe os pés.

- Bem, sim Orochimaru-sama, mas eu ainda sou muito nova para ser mãe! – ela respondeu o mestre, tirando o rosto do pescoço de Sasuke – E Kabuto-baka me enganou!

Foram necessários mais vinte minutos da conversa mansa do homem-cobra para que a menina decidisse que castrar o namorado ou arrancar seus olhos não era a melhor opção. Sasuke bufou indignado com a decisão revogada e o shinobi comentado suspirou de alívio.

Ele construiria um monumento digno do Vale do Fim para seu mestre em agredecimento.

Seis meses depois, após muita surra de Sakura – que segundo ela foram muito bem merecidas – e de dezenas de paredes, árvores e chãos quebrados, a kunoichi deu a luz.

Fitando os cinco pequenos embrulhos diante de si, Kabuto se perguntou se talvez não tivesse colocado substâncias _demais _nos comprimidos de Sakura.

Naruko. Hiro. Miyako. Anzi. Keiki. Duas meninas. Três meninos. Todos com cabelos brancos e olhos verdes. Seus filhos.

Raios, Sakura o mataria de verdade dessa vez. Se a dor de um parto já era horrenda, passar por isso cinco vezes deveria ser quase insuportável.

Ele não fica surpreso quando acorda quase seis dias depois, depois da pior surra de sua vida. Andando com muletas, ele encontra Sakura carregando Hiro e Keiki, Sasuke reclamando com ela sobre o nome Naruko e um Orochimaru olhando para os outros bebês com um sorriso maligno.

- _Kukuku..._

_- __Não se atreva, Oro-pedo. - _o olhar da recém-mãe fez até mesmo Orochimaru se encolher.

Isso era um feito.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Toda a coisa que vocês estão acostumados: Gostou ou não gostou - Review pra Sabrina melhorar ^^

Sakura recruta novos shinobis para seu hárem!

Ja ne~


	19. ShikaxSaku - Planejamento

Ohayoo minna-san~ Estou de volta ^^

Sem nada que dizer mesmo... Casal escolhido foi ShikaSaku e bla bla bla...

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**bia: nee, até eu fiquei com pena da Saku-chan com essa coisa que quíntuplos. Eu morro de medo de ter filhos, com essa coisa de dor ^^' Bem, espero que goste do capítulo. **

**HanaChan: O Kabu-kun mereceu u_ú Quem mandou fazer o que fez com a Saku-chan, né? Somos duas, eu morro de medo da dor te dar a luz, mas eu ainda quero bebês TT_TT Bem, espero que goste desse capitulo.**

**Yuui: Sim, sim, pena do Kabu-kun... Mentira! Ele mereceu u_ú. Que bom que resolveu em parte seus problemas ^^ ShikaSaku aqui, espero que goste ^^**

É isso ^^

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata _e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa - na medida do possível... _Como é bom sonhar..._

_..._

* * *

><p>O plano original de Sakura, quando a mesma tinha 12 anos, era casar-se com Uchiha Sasuke, ter muitos filhos que o ajudassem a reconstruir seu clã e viver uma longa e feliz vida, sem preocupar-se com a vida difícil de uma kunoichi.<p>

Já o plano original de Shikamaru aos 13 anos era casar-se com uma civil calma, ter dois filhos – de preferência uma menina e depois um menino – se aposentar não tão velho e passar o resto de seus dias jogando shogi.

Pena que nenhum dos dois conseguiu o que queria.

Sasuke deixou a vila aos 12 anos, retornando no final da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Nessa época Sakura já não queria mais saber do vingador que tinha causado tanta dor para ela e principalmente para Naruto. Ela tinha medo de ter filhos, este adquirido após ver os horrores que uma guerra causava. Como kunoichi e médica-nin, a rosada nunca pensaria em desistir de sua carreira, mesmo se um dia viesse a casar. Esta era por demasiado importante, representando o quanto ela tinha amadurecido e provado seu valor. Seus planos agora consistiam em trabalhar para se tornar a melhor ninja médica de todas, proteger seus amigos e permanecer longe dos homens.

Shikamaru percebeu que nunca ficaria com uma civil de personalidade calma quando finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que todas suas namoradas tinham um forte temperamento e eram kunoichis com muito orgulho. Após a luta com Hidan e a morte de Asuma, a ideia de ter filhos o apavorava. A guerra e a solidão de Kurenai só reforçaram sua crença de que shinobis não deveriam ter filhos. Ele gostava de trabalhar e depois de pegar seu primeiro time de genins, o moreno resolveu que trabalharia até o Hokage – provavelmente Naruto – lhe forçasse uma aposentadoria. Somente a parte que incluía jogar shogi manteve-se intacta. Seu plano era desistir da liderança do clã Nara, viver sozinho em um pequeno apartamento e treinar genins.

Sakura então passava seus dias trabalhando e trabalhando e fazendo missões com o Time 7 – o maior de Konoha, com seus 6 membros permanentes – e comendo com Ino, Hinata e Tenten e trabalhando mais um pouco e trabalhando.

E Shikamaru passava seus dias realizando missões, ensinando pirralhos, comendo com Chouji, jogando shogi com seu pai e observando nuvens.

Isso até Tsunade, cansada de ver a pupila se matando de trabalhar, a designou para uma simples missão com o gênio Nara. Algo sobre os arquivos da vila e a organização deles.

Dois meses se passaram com os dois se vendo todos os dias por pelo menos 10 horas.

Dois meses se passaram e eles começaram a namorar.

Levou dois anos para que Shikamaru a pedisse em casamento, acabando com seus planos de viver sozinho e com os planos dela de ficar longe dos homens.

Ele assumiu a liderança dos Nara poucos meses depois disso, indo morar na residência principal, uma propriedade enorme. Menos dois tópicos de seu planejamento.

Sakura se viu grávida de gêmeos um ano e meio depois de casados. Ela tinha chorado de alegria e desamparo com o rosto afundado no peito do marido,que sem saber o que fazer, somente acariciava seus cabelos. Shikamaru suspirara, imaginando que tudo que envolvesse Sakura era imprevisível e fadado a sair de seu planejamento. No dela também, ele pode ver.

Os bebês eram garotas. Nori e Nami.

A partir do momento que nasceram, Shikamaru jurou que nunca deixaria rapazes cheios de hormônios e com complexos de superioridade chegarem perto delas. Ele estrangularia os com suas sombras se necessário.

Ele viu esse plano ir por ralo abaixo quando Nori apareceu em casa com um garoto moreno de olhos perolados de expressão indiferente com Nami atrás, de mãos dadas com um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos de mesmo tom, frios e predatórios. Aparentemente eles tinham se conhecido em uma das reuniões que Nara Sakura e Hyuuga Naruto – porque adotar o sobrenome Hyuuga fora a condição imposta por Hiashi e os anciões para que ele casasse com Hinata – promoviam para manter o grupo unido.

Hyuuga. Uchiha.

Naquele dia Shikamaru decidiu que nunca mais planejaria nada, não enquanto tivesse Sakura envolvida na equação. Aquela mulher tinha o costume de acabar com seus planos.

Mendosuke nee.

Já fazendo selos familiares, Shikamaru voltou para a sala, pronto para lidar com os ladrões de filhas.

* * *

><p>É isso '-'<p>

Espero que tenham gostado!


	20. KakaxSaku - Ciúmes

...Oi...?

Tá, vocês devem estar querendo me matar. Não postar nada por tanto tempo deve ter me colocado na lista negra de vocês.

Primeiro, sorry Ç.Ç

Muitas coisas me afastaram do site e da fic. Eu me mudei, tive o pior bloqueio desde os 12 anos e outros, inclusive problemas de família. Mas agora estou de volta, na esperança de vocês não me odiarem.

Outra coisa: CAPÍTULO 20! Um marco na história! Nunca mesmo eu fiz tantos capítulos em uma fic! Fico feliz por ter alcançado isso ^^

O capítulo hoje será uma KakaxSaku, casal que já foi muito pedido aqui e que eu finalmente resolvi escrever. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e que continuam a acompanhar.

Okay, acho que chega de escrever um testamento...

Espero que aproveitem, estou meio enferrujada ^^'

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence. Ele é da _Hinata_ e do tio Kishimoto. Se ele me desse _Naruto_, o _Itachi_ não morreria, o Sasuke deixava de ser um emo vingativo, a Sakura seria a personagem principal e a _Akatsuki_ seria boa – na medida do possível... _ Como é bom sonhar..._

* * *

><p>Ciúmes.<p>

_Ha! Ridículo. Eu não sinto __**ciúmes. **__Não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes._

_Principalmente, não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes __dela._

Ou pelo menos era isso que o shinobi de cabelo prateado tentava se convencer, enquanto observava a Haruno correndo de um lado para o outro pelo apartamento que dividiam – com Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Yamato – procurando por um suposto par de sapatos prateados que ela jurava ter separado mais cedo.

_Claro, ele achou melhor não comentar que eles estavam debaixo do sofá, não com a face satisfeita de Naruto e o aceno de aprovação quase invisível de Sasuke para o loiro._

_Não era problema dele, de qualquer forma._

- Naruto! Tem certeza de que não o viu?! – gritou Sakura, da cozinha.

- Tenho, Sakura-chan! – gritou o loiro de volta, com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Droga! Eu vou me atrasar! Genma-san vai ficar bravo.

_Aquele maldito não tinha o direito de ficar bravo com __**sua **__flor-de-cerejeira._

_Epa, de onde veio isso?_

_**Sua?**_

_- _Eu li em um livro que encontros normalmente levam as pessoas a contatos físicos mais profundos e até a relacionamentos. Você pretende fazer... hmhunhumm – Sai começou, antes de ter a boca coberta por Yamato, que fazia sua cara assustadora para o rapaz.

- Er... É nosso primeiro encontro, então não há como saber ainda hm... Até onde isso vai levar e... – a menina adquiriu um belo rubor na tentativa de explicar para Sai.

- E se depender de mim, vai chegar só até o caixão dele – Kakashi ouviu Naruto murmurar para si próprio, a sua direita.

- Falou algo decente pela primeira vez, Dobe. – concordou Sasuke, falando pela primeira vez.

_Aparentemente ele não era o único se mordendo de ciúmes e..._

_Quando foi que ele admitiu estar com ciúmes?!_

_Hatake Kakashi __**não **__sente __**ciúmes!**_

- Ahá! – ele ouviu uma exclamação feminina.

Sakura se inclinava na direção do sofá onde Naruto tinha escondido seu sapato. Ao fazer isso, ela tivera que abaixar, dando ao homem uma visão privilegiada de seus atributos traseiros.

_Não, ele não estava secando sua ex-aluna de 21 anos enquanto ela abaixava. Ele só estava curioso para ver se ela descobria ou não os sapatos._

_É, ele tentava se enganar, sem muito sucesso._

_A velhice o estava tornando ainda __**mais **__pervertido._

_Ou pelo menos, essa era a desculpa que ele criava para justificar seus atos._

O som de tapas foi ouvido ao seu lado, e Kakashi percebeu que tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto tinham metido a mão um na cara do outro, e agora sussurravam sobre como o outro ousava ficar olhando para o traseiro da companheira de time.

Kakashi ignorou a onda de raiva que subiu lentamente por seu ser, direcionada aos seus antigos pupilos.

_Isso não é ciúmes, é somente um sentimento paterno de proteção, ele pensou._

_Certo, nem mesmo ele acreditou nessa._

_Mas tudo bem._

_Naruto e Sasuke __**adorariam **__o cronograma de treino que ele tinha elaborado._

_Eles desejariam um treinamento com Lee e Gai quando Kakashi acabasse._

- Não! Meu prendedor sumiu! – a Haruno choramingou em seu quarto. Colocou a cabeça para fora dele e anunciou – Ei, alguém aí viu meu prendedor de Lótus?!

- Está atrás do hunhunhunh... – novamente a boca de Sai foi tampada, evitando uma nova complicação. Notando que fora Sasuke a tampar a boca do outro moreno, Kakashi chegou à conclusão óbvia.

_Aparentemente Naruto não tinha sido o único a esconder as coisas de Sakura._

Levou outros quinze minutos para que Sakura o achasse, encima de um dos armários da cozinha – o mais alto – e saísse da casa correndo, dizendo que já estava atrasada mais de dez minutos.

Nem outros dez minutos depois, Naruto praguejava pelos cantos da casa, Sasuke sentava no sofá com um bico infantil e olhos ferozes, Yamato suspirava a cada cinco segundos e Sai não parecia entender por completo a situação, mesmo que perguntasse a todo momento quando a 'feiosa' ia voltar.

E Kakashi, ele olhava para o relógio como se esse tivesse ofendido seriamente seu finado pai.

- Sakura-chan tem saído muito ultimamente – resmungou Naruto.

- Hm.

- Sem 'hm', Teme! Duas semanas atrás foi o Kiba, semana passada foi o Izumo!

- Sem contar com o Kankuro-san, Shi-san e Darui-san mês passado – completou Sai.

- SIM! Eles também e... Ei, quando a Sakura-chan saiu com aquele médico metido a besta?

- Mês passado.

- Argh! Eu estou cansado de sabotar tantos encontros! – admitiu o loiro, bufando. Sai concordou, já que tinha ajudado Naruto nessa sabotagem, com a desculpa de 'entender melhor sentimentos como o ciúmes', como ele diria.

- Você deve ter sido descoberto, Naruto-kun, visto que ela não falou onde ia e ainda falou para Genma-san a encontrar no lugar. – Yamato disse.

- Dobe inútil – grunhiu Sasuke, e uma briga entre os dois começou.

Kakashi, que tinha permanecido calado, fingindo ler seu livro, continuou a esperar.

**19h30.**

**20h.**

**20h15.**

**20h40.**

**21h20.**

**21h50.**

**22h.**

**22h45.**

**23h.**

**23h01.**

**23h02.**

**23h05.**

_**23h10.**_

Não entendendo o porque do relógio repentinamente ter desacelerado, Kakashi levantou-se.

_Já era tarde._

_Afinal, quanto tempo aquele maldito encontro duraria?!_

_Não, isso não era ciúmes._

_Era pura curiosidade._

_Sim, somente curiosidade._

- Oe, Kakashi-sensei, onde está indo?! – perguntou Naruto da cozinha, a boca cheia de lámen.

-... Treinar.

- Posso ir junto?!

- Sozinho.

- MAS...

- Sozinho.

- Baka.

Kakashi ignorou, batendo a porta ao sair. Sasuke, que via televisão, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Yamato deixou um pequeno sorriso se espalhar por seu rosto e Sai piscou.

- Vocês acham que ele vai se encontrar com o Iruka-san? Eu li em um livro que quando as pessoas saem tarde elas querem se encontrar com seus amantes, e Kakashi-san parece bem próximo do Iruka-san. – Sai perguntou, abrindo um sorriso falso.

Perturbados com tal ideia, e enojados com a imagem mental causada pelo moreno sem noção, os outros três gritaram.

- CALA A BOCA, SAI!

Nesse meio tempo, Kakashi, com a ajuda de Pakkun – que tinha rido maliciosamente com o pedido feito pelo shinobi – já tinha achado a rosada, esta ao lado de seu suposto amigo, ambos caminhando pelas ruas semi-vazias de Konoha. A conversa fluía com facilidade, e Sakura ria das piadinhas e observações infames que Genma fazia sobre seus companheiros de time.

Kakashi considerou seriamente cortar laços com o homem.

E quem sabe assim, perguntar a Sasuke se ele podia usar seu Mangekyo Sharingan e torturar Genma por alguns dias.

Melhor ainda, cobrar alguns favores de Ibiki e fazer a dor ser fisicamente verdadeira.

Pensando bem, ele mesmo faria o trabalho.

_Lembrando que isso era somente um teste para ver se o shinobi era digno da menina._

_E não ciúmes, é claro._

A uma rua do apartamento que Sakura dividia com ele e com os outros, eles pararam, Kakashi muito bem escondido no topo de uma árvore, sua assinatura de chakra oculta, assim como seu corpo.

- Foi um ótimo encontro, Genma-san – começou Sakura, sorridente – Mas é melhor me deixar aqui, você sabe como...

-... Como seus companheiros de equipe são ciumentos e mortais – completou o mais velho, com um sorriso sem humor – É, a fama de estraga-encontros deles é grande. Lee-kun, Kotetsu, Suigetsu, Shino-kun e Juugo-kun que o digam.

Kakashi piscou algumas vezes, tentando digerir a informação.

_Certo, três coisas:_

_1 – Naruto e Sai não eram os únicos atrapalhando os encontros de Sakura. Sasuke e Yamato definitivamente tinham alguma coisa haver com isso._

_2 – Sakura conseguia __**muitos **__encontros._

_3 – Quando foi que toda a maldita população masculina de Konoha decidiu que queria sair com a Haruno?!_

_Não, sem ciúmes. _

_Só... choque e curiosidade._

Estava ficando difícil ignorar a queimação causada pela raiva, e tudo que o Hatake queria no momento era partir a cara de Genma – e de quebra a de Lee, Shino, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kotetsu, Izumi, Kankuro e todos os outros – ao meio.

Alguém precisava ensinar para esses malditos que a garota _não estava disponível._

_E nunca estaria, se dependesse dele._

_Outro pensamento errante._

_Possessividade? Desde que sem a parte do ciúmes, talvez um pouco. Ela era sua ex-aluna e amiga a muito mais tempo do que qualquer um daqueles idiotas a conhecia._

_Certo, talvez não Shino e Kiba, que ela conhecia desde muito pequena._

_E tudo bem que ela conhecera Lee e Kankuro muito pouco depois da formação do Time 7..._

_Ela conhecera Kotetsu e Izumo e Genma naquela época também, certo?_

_Não importa! Ele a conhecia muito mais!_

_Ele que sabia que a cor favorita dela era lilás e que ela gostava de sorvete de flocos e que a flor que ela mais gostava eram os lírios e..._

_ELES NÃO TINHAM O DIREITO DE SAIR COM ELA, PONTO!_

- Nos vemos na quarta, então?

- Hai, Genma-san.

- Só Genma, Sakura-chan – ele sorriu, beijando a bochecha dela com suavidade.

O galho que Kakashi segurava soltou um alto estalido ao se partir,e o homem cerrou os olhos, deixando que estes formassem buracos na testa do _atrevido, insolente, filho de uma..._

- Oyasumi... Genma.

- Oyasumi, Sakura-chan.

O rapaz foi embora, e Sakura permaneceu ali parada, para a confusão do shinobi mais velho. Ela esperou que Genma sumisse do campo de vista, e então virou-se para a árvore em que Kakashi repousava, cruzando os braços.

- Muito bem, saia daí agora, Kakashi-sensei!

_Hm, ele só achava que estava ferrado._

Olhando para as sobrancelhas franzidas dela, os lábios pressionados em uma linha reta e a postura rija, esperando-o, ele reformulou.

_Certo, ele estava __**definitivamente**__ ferrado._

- Are Are, ohayoo Sakura – ele cantarolou, fingindo inocência. Pulou da árvore, ficando cara-a-cara com a garota.

- O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Sabe como é, eu vim comprar sakê para Yamato quando me deparei com uma simpática velhinha que precisava da minha ajuda para carregar suas compras até o apartamento bem aqui perto. E então, quando eu voltava...

- Sensei, sem essas desculpas ridículas! Qual é, eu não tenho mais 12 anos pra escutá-las! – gritou a Haruno, estressada com as atitudes do homem – Veio tentar sabotar meu encontro como Naruto, Sai e Sasuke?!

- Are are Sakura, que nervosismo!

- Sensei...

O tom de alarme dela foi o suficiente.

- Nee, eu só queria ver se estava tudo bem – ele comentou, esfregando a nuca – Genma é conhecido por ser um conquistador barato e os garotos estavam preocupados e...

_Ótimo, agora ele estava tagarelando._

_Parabéns Kakashi, parabéns._

- E...?

- É que _nós_ não gostamos da ideia de você sair tanto, Sakura – admitiu, fazendo questão de enfatizar o 'nós'.

A voz dele pode ter saído mais raivosa do que planejado, e porque raios seus punhos estavam fechados?

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Sakura perguntou:

- Kakashi, você está com _ciúmes?_

Engolindo em seco pela falta de um sufixo e pelo tom usado – como se ela o estivesse _provocando_ – Kakashi sentiu-se... pequeno. Como uma criança.

- Ciúmes?

- É, ciúmes. Sabe, aquela coisinha que incomoda quando se sente algo a _mais_ pela pessoa.

O Hatake desta vez quase engasgou.

- Etto... O que você está insinuando?

O sorriso de resposta foi um quase predatório, e caminhando passos lentos e sedutores ela foi se aproximando do ex-sensei, que teve de engolir em seco.

- Eu estou _insinuando_, Kakashi, que você gosta de mim mais do que uma aluna. – ela cantarolou, enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele – E que está com _ciúmes_ dos meus encontros.

_Ela tinha o pegado._

_Como responder a isso?_

_Falando nisso, desde quando Sakura tinha se tornado tão... Mulher?_

- Não estou com ciúmes – ele teimosamente insistiu, como uma criança de cinco anos.

- Não mesmo? – ela deu um riso baixo, mordendo de leve os lábios. O olho visível de Kakashi fixou-se no movimento – Tenho certeza que meu próximo encontro com Genma não vai acabar assim tão cedo, sabe..?

Seus braços se moveram sozinhos, os enrolando na cintura da garota e a puxando para ainda mais perto de seu corpo, o sentimento de possessividade o invadindo por completo e uma raiva irracional por Genma queimando em suas veias. O sorriso da rosada aumentou.

-... – Kakashi murmurou, inaudível.

- O que, sensei? Eu não ouvi.

-... Eu estava com ciúmes...

_De que adiantava continuar negando? Ela via por detrás de sua fachada de negação._

_Ele estava com ciúmes._

_Na verdade, morto de ciúmes._

- Eu sabia – cantarolou mais uma vez.

Kakashi não se deu o trabalho de falar mais alguma coisa e nem viu necessidade de tirar os braços da cintura da garota, perfeitamente satisfeito com a posição em que estavam.

Ele nem mesmo reclamou quando Sakura começou a abaixar sua máscara.

_Ele finalmente aceitou que era uma pessoa ciumenta._

_Muito ciumenta._

_E agora que tinha conseguido a garota, as coisas teriam que mudar no apartamento._

_A começar pelo hábito de Sakura de andar por aí de shorts e sutiã, o costume de Sai de entrar no quarto dela a qualquer hora, os treinos que ela tinha com Yamato usando muito pouco e a mania que Naruto e Sasuke de dormirem junto dela em algumas noites._

_As coisas que teriam que mudar muito._

_Sim, ele sentia ciúmes. _

_Mas só com ela._

* * *

><p>Gostou? Review!<p>

Não gostou? Deixa review e me diga no que posso melhorar!

Ficou bom gente? Eu não escrevo nada faz tanto tempo que eu meio que... Sei lá buguei '—'

Obrigada as meninas que comentaram capítulo passado, séculos atrás!

A resposta a elas:

**HanaChan: Sim, YamaSaku é fofo ^^ Férias de novo e ainda sem o que fazer '—' É, a vida é dura... Desculpa pela demora e obrigada pela review!**

**yuui: Opostos se atraem _ Kishimoto se arrasta, eu quero logo o povo se pegando :3 Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e quem sabe a do Tobi não é a próxima?**

**bia: Planejamentos nunca funcionam comigo, e por isso quis escrever um cap falando disso. Tá aí o KakaxSaku, espero que goste e obrigada pela review ^^**

**Onihime-chan: OrochixSaku... ZetsuxSaku... ****Gente, que imaginação o.O Quem sabe dá próxima vez, h-hm? Obrigada pela review!**

Nos vemos novamente(?)

A próxima vítima da nossa rosada será...?


End file.
